interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Germano-Interlingua/w
'''Waage balancia; Astr Libra; (für Wagenlasten) bascula; (Dezimal~) balancia decimal; die ~ halten: contrabalanciar; in der ~ halten: tener in equilibrio '''Waagebalken vecte '''waagerecht horizontal '''waagrecht horizontal '''Waagschale platto del balancia '''Wabe favo '''Wabenhonig melle de favo '''wach vigile, eveliate; ~ sein: vigilar, veliar; ~ werden: eveliar se '''Wache guarda; (Posten) sentinella; (Dienst) servicio de guarda/vigilantia; ~ haben/stehen: esser de guarda; (Wachbleiben) velia; auf ~ ziehen: montar le guarda '''wachen vigilar, veliar (über: super); bei e-m Kranken ~: veliar presso un malado '''Wachfeuer foco de bivac(o) '''wachhabend de guarda '''wachhalten tener eveliate; non lassar dormir '''Wachhund can de guarda '''Wachmann guardator, guardiano '''Wachmannschaft homines de guarda '''Wacholder junipero '''Wacholderbeere baca de junipero/junipera '''Wacholderbranntwein gin (E) '''Wacholderstrauch junipero, juniperiero '''wachrufen eveliar; fig evocar '''wachrütteln (succuter pro) eveliar '''Wachs cera '''Wachsabdruck impression super cera '''wachsam vigilante '''Wachsamkeit vigilantia '''wachsen vi crescer; fig augmentar; e-r Sache gewachsen sein: esser al altitude/altor de alique; gut gewachsen sein: haber bon figura; ~d: crescente; vt incerar Wachsen crescimento; (An~) augmento; (Wasser) crescita; (zu Wachs) inceramento '''Wachsfabrik cereria '''Wachsfigur figur(in)a de cera '''Wachskerze candela de cera; (f. Kirchen) cereo '''Wachsleinwand tela cerate '''Wachsmalerei encaustica '''Wachspuppe pupa de cera '''Wachssalbe cerato '''Wachsstreichholz flammifero de cera '''Wachstuch tela cerate '''Wachstum crescentia; Bot vegetation '''Wacht guarda '''Wachtdienst (servicio de) guarda '''Wachtel coturnice; qualia '''Wachtelhund espaniol '''Wachtfeuer foco de bivac(o) '''Wachtmeister sergente-major; s.a. Schutzmann '''Wachtparade parada del guarda (entrante) '''Wachtposten sentinella; posto de guarda '''Wachtraum local de guarda '''Wachtschiff nave guarda-costas '''Wachtstube local de guarda '''Wachtturm turre de guarda; (Burg) donjon '''wackelig vacillante; (Gang) incerte '''wackeln vacillar, oscillar; (Zahn) mover se; fig esser incerte/insecur/pauco secur; mit dem Stuhl ~: balanciar se sur su sedia '''wacker brave, prode; (bieder) honeste '''wacklig vacillante; (Gang) incerte '''Wade sura '''Wadenbein fibula, perone '''Wadenkrampf crampo sural/del gamba '''Wadenstrumpf calcea usque al genu; calcea de sport '''Waffe arma; zu den ~n greifen: prender le armas; blanke ~: arma blanc; die ~n strecken: render/deponer le armas '''Waffel wafla '''Waffeleisen forma/ferro a waflas '''Waffenbruder companion de armas '''Waffenbrüderschaft fraternitate de armas '''Waffendienst servicio militar '''waffenfähig apte a portar le armas, apte al servicio militar '''Waffengattung arma '''Waffengeklirr strepito/ruito del armas '''Waffengewalt fortia del armas '''Waffenhandlung commercio/vendita de armas, armeria '''Waffenhändler mercante/venditor de armas '''waffenlos sin armas; disarmate; (poet.wehrlos) inerme '''Waffenrock tunica militar '''Waffenruhe tregua '''Waffenschein permisso de (portar) armas '''Waffenschmied armero; reparator montator de armas '''Waffenstillstand armistitio '''Waffentat gesta; facto de armas '''Waffentragen porto de armas '''Waffenträger portator/homine de armas '''Waffenübung exercitio militar/con le armas '''waffnen armar '''Wagehals temerario '''wagehalsig temerari '''Wagehalsigkeit temeritate '''Wagemut audacia '''wagemutig audac(ios)e, temere '''wagen osar (et. zu tun: facer alique); sich ~: riscar se; hasardar Wagen n risco, audacia; m vectura, carro, auto, carrossa; (Bahn) wagon; (Kutsche) cochi -sch-; (der Schreibm.) carro; (Last~) camion (F); Astr der Große/resp. Kleine ~: Ursa major/resp. minor '''Wagenabteil compartimento '''Wagenaufbau carrosseria '''Wagenbauer carrossero; constructor de carros '''Wagendecke copertura de camion/resp. auto, carro '''Wagenführer (Tram) conductor; (Auto) autoista, chauffeur (F); (Kutscher) cochiero -sch- '''Wagengestell chassis (F) '''Wagenhalle garage (F) '''Wagenheber cric '''Wagenladung carrettata, carrata '''Wagenpark (Bahn) material rolante; (Autos) parco pro autos '''Wagenpferd cavallo de tracto '''Wagenschlag porta de auto '''Wagenschmiere grassia de carro '''Wagenschuppen remissa '''Wagenspur tracia de rota '''Wagenwinde cric '''Wagestück interprisa hardite '''Waggon wagon '''Waghals temerario '''waghalsig temerari '''Waghalsigkeit temeritate '''Wagnis risco; interprisa hasardose '''Wahl (Auslese) selection; Pol election; (zwischen 2 Dingen) alternativa; (notgedrungene) option; (Abstimmung) votation; wer die ~ hat, hat die Qual: qui ha selection, ha affliction '''Wahlakt votation '''Wahlbeeinflussung pression electoral '''wahlberechtigt con derecto de voto/votar; die ~en: le electores '''Wahlberechtigung derecto de voto/votar '''Wahlbeteiligung participation al votation/scrutinio; affluentia al urnas '''Wahlbezirk circumscription electoral '''Wahlbüro bureau (F)/local/station electoral/de votation '''Wahlergebnis resultato del electiones/scrutinio '''Wahlfach disciplina facultative '''Wahlfeldzug campania electoral '''wahlfähig qui ha le derecto de votar; (wählbar) elegibile '''Wahlgang scrutinio '''Wahlgesetz lege electoral '''Wahlheimat patria adoptive/elective '''Wahlkampf lucta electoral '''Wahlkreis circumscription electoral; districto electoral '''Wahlliste lista electoral '''Wahllokal bureau (F)/local/station electoral/de votation '''wahllos sin distinction; Adj confuse '''Wahlmann elector delegato '''Wahlmanöver manovra electoral '''Wahlniederlage disfacta electoral '''Wahlrecht derecto electoral/de suffragio; allgemeines ~: suffragio universal '''Wahlrede discurso electoral '''Wahlspruch devisa, motto '''Wahlurne urna (del votationes) '''Wahlversammlung assemblea electoral '''Wahlzettel scheda electoral '''Wahn illusion, delusion; follia '''Wahnbild chimera; Med hallucination '''Wahngebilde chimera, phantasma '''Wahnglaube superstition; credentia chimeric '''Wahnsinn follia, dementia; Med alienation mental '''wahnsinnig folle, insan, demente '''Wahnvorstellung hallucination; idea fixe '''Wahnwitz disration; absurditate; phrenesia '''wahnwitzig folle, absurde, disrationabile; phrenetic '''wahr ver; (wirkl.) real; (echt) genuin; so ~ ich lebe: si ver como io vive; nicht ~?: non ver?; nonne?; ~ machen: realisar '''wahren preservar, mantener; (Zunge) tener; (Rechte) defender; den Schein ~: salvar le apparentias Pl '''wahrhaben nicht ~ wollen: non admitter (le possibilitate de) '''wahrhaft verace, veridic; Adv vermente! '''wahrhaftig verace, veridic; Adv vermente! '''Wahrhaftigkeit veracitate, veridicitate; sinceritate '''Wahrheit veritate; um die ~ zu sagen: a dicer ver '''Wahrheitsbeweis prova (del veritate) '''wahrheitsgemäss|wahrheitsgemäß conforme al veritate '''Wahrheitsliebe veracitate; amor del veritate '''wahrheitsliebend verace, veridic '''wahrlich vermente, realmente '''wahrnehmbar perceptibile, visibile '''wahrnehmen perciper, remarcar; (betrachten) observar; (Gelegenheit) sasir, caper; (Interessen) defender; (Geschäfte) prender le direction de '''Wahrnehmung perception, observation; defensa '''Wahrsagekunst arte divinatori '''wahrsagen divinar; dicer le bon aventura Wahrsagen n divination; prediction '''Wahrsager divinator; (aus der Hand) chiromante '''Wahrsagerei divination; prediction; chiromantia '''Wahrsagung divination; prediction; chiromantia '''wahrscheinlich verisimile, probabile; Adv verisimilemente, probabilemente; sin dubita '''Wahrscheinlichkeit probabilitate, verisimilitude '''Wahrscheinlichkeitsrechnung calculo de probabilitate '''Wahrspruch verdicto '''Wahrung mantenentia; defensa, salveguarda '''Wahrzeichen marca/signo distinctive; fig symbolo, emblema '''Waise orphan/o,-a '''Waisenhaus orphanato '''Waisenkind orphan/o,-a '''Waisenknabe orphano '''Waisenmädchen orphana '''Waisenvater director de orphanato '''Wal (Gattung) cetaceo; (~fisch) balena '''Walboot baleniera '''Wald foreste, silva; (kleinerer) bosco '''waldarm disarborisate '''Waldbrand incendio de foreste '''Walderdbeere fraga silvatic/de bosco '''Waldesdunkel umbra del foreste '''Waldfrevel delicto forestal '''Waldgebirge montania boscose '''Waldhorn corno de chassa sch- '''Waldhüter guardaboscos; guarda forestal '''waldig silvose, boscose '''Waldkultur silvicultura '''Waldland terreno silvose '''Waldmeister Bot asperula '''Waldnymphe dryade; nympha del boscos '''Waldpflanze planta silvatic/silvestre '''Waldrand bordo/orlo del foreste '''waldreich ric/abundante in forestes; silvose '''Waldschnepfe Ornith bec©assa '''Waldschule schola al aere libere '''Waldwirtschaft foresteria; (Lokal) restaurante in le foreste '''Walfahrer baleniera '''Walfang pisca del balena; chassa sch- al balena '''Walfisch balena '''Walfänger balenero '''Walke fullatura '''walken fullar '''Walker fullator '''Walkmühle fullatorio '''Walkmüller fullator '''Walküre valkyria '''Wall vallo; (Erd~) terrapleno '''Wallach cavallo castrate '''Wallarbeit labor de terra '''wallen (gehen) ir a pede, marchar -sch-; (pilgern) pelegrinar; (wogen) undear, fluctuar '''wallfahren pelegrinar, peregrinar '''Wallfahrer pelegrino; peregrino '''Wallfahrerin pelegrina; peregrina '''Wallfahrt pelegrinage, peregrination '''wallfahrten pelegrinar, peregrinar '''Wallung undulation; (Sieden) ebullition; (Aufregung) agitation; (Blutandrang) congestion; in ~ bringen: emover, excitar; in ~ geraten: emover/commover/excitar se '''Walnuss|Walnuß nuce '''Walnussbaum|Walnußbaum nuciero '''Walross|Walroß cavallo marin '''Walstatt campo de battalia '''walten regnar (über: super); governar; (wirken) ager; s-s Amtes ~: exercer su functiones; das walte Gott: assi sia; Gott läßt seine Gnade ~ über: Deo accorda su gratia a; Gnade ~ lassen: usar clementia; unter den ~den Umständen: in le circumstantias presente '''Waltran oleo de balena '''walzbar laminabile '''Walzblech latta laminate '''Walze cylindro; rolo; (Straßen~) rolo compressor; fam auf der ~: in vagabundage '''Walzeisen ferro laminate '''walzen vt (allgem.) cylindrar; (Metall) laminar; (Boden) applanar; (Teig) extender con rolo; vi (tanzen) dansar un walzer (D) '''walzenförmig cylindric '''Walzer walzer (D) '''Walzertänzer dansator de walzer '''Walzmaschine laminatorio; (Hütte) lamineria '''Walzwerk laminatorio; (Hütte) lamineria '''Wamme (Bauch) pancia '''Wams camisola '''Wand pariete; (Mauer) muro; spanische ~: paravento; (e-r Felsmasse) rocca abrupte; j-n an die ~ drücken: mitter alicuno al muro; (ausschalten) eliminar alicuno '''Wandbekleidung revestimento de pariete '''Wandbeleuchtung lampa de pariete '''Wandbespannung revestimento de pariete '''Wandbrettchen planc(hett)a mural '''Wandel (Änderung) cambiamento; (Lebens~) vita, conducta; Handel und ~: commercio (e industria); ~ schaffen (in et.): cambiar/modificar alique; introducer cambiamentos reformas ad alique '''wandelbar variabile, mutabile, inconstante, instabile '''Wandelgang hall (E); sala del passos perdite; Theat foyer (F) '''Wandelhalle hall (E); sala del passos perdite; Theat foyer (F) '''wandeln vt mutar, cambiar, transformar; vi passar, vader, promenar se, camminar '''Wandelstern stella errante; planeta '''Wanderausstellung exposition ambulante '''Wanderbibliothek bibliotheca circulante '''Wanderbursche artisano ambulante (pro apprentissage); companion migrante '''Wanderbühne theatro ambulante '''Wanderdüne duna movente/mobile '''Wanderer viagiator -dzh- (a pede); excursionista; tourista tu- '''Wanderfahrt excursion '''Wanderfalke falcon peregrin(o) '''Wanderheuschrecke locusta migratori '''Wanderjahre annos de viage '''Wanderkarte carta/mappa stratal '''Wanderleben vita nomade/vagabunde '''wandern viagiar -dzh- (a pede); marchar -sch-, camminar; nach X ~: facer un excursion a X; peregrinar Wandern n excursionismo; promenada '''wandernd ambulante '''Wanderniere ren mobile; Med nephroptosis '''Wanderprediger predicator itinerante/ambulante/viagiante '''Wanderpreis premio/tropheo ambulante/alternate '''Wanderschaft viage (a pede); peregrination '''Wandersmann s. Wanderer '''Wandersport tourismo pedestre '''Wanderstab baston de viagiator -dzh- '''Wandertrieb instincto de migration; nomadismo '''Wanderung peregrination, viage, excursion; Hist migration '''Wandervogel ave migrator/de passage; (Pfadfinder) (juvene) explorator '''Wandervolk populo nomade '''Wanderzirkus circo ambulante/nomade '''Wandgemälde pictura mural; fresco '''Wandkalender calendario mural '''Wandkarte carta/mappa mural '''Wandleuchter candelabro/lampa de pariete; lampa mural a bracio '''Wandlung mutation, transformation; Rel transsubstantiation; elevation del hostia '''Wandmalerei pictura mural '''Wandschirm paravento '''Wandschrank armario mural/de pariete/incastrate '''Wandtafel tabula nigre '''Wandteller platto mural '''Wandteppich tapisseria '''Wanduhr horologio de pariete; pendula (mural) '''Wandung pariete '''Wange gena '''Wankelmut irresolution, inconstantia, versatilitate '''wankelmütig irresolute, inconstante, versatile '''wanken vacillar, claudicer, titubar; ins Wanken kommen/geraten: comenciar a vacillar; Mil perder le moral; ceder; ~ machen, ins Wanken bringen: facer vacillar; Mil dismoralisar '''wann quando; es sei, ~ es wolle: non importa quando; in qualcunque tempore; quandocunque; dann und ~: de tempore in tempore '''Wanne alveo (de banio); (Kufe) cupa; (Getreide~) vanno '''Wannenbad banio in alveo '''Wanst pancia '''Wanze cimice '''Wanzenkraut Bot cimicaria '''Wanzennest nido de cimices '''Wanzenstich morsura de cimice '''wanzig cimicose '''Wappen blason; armas Pl '''Wappenamt officio heraldic '''Wappenherold heraldo '''Wappenkunde heraldica '''Wappenschild blason, scuto '''Wappenspruch devisa '''wappnen armar (mit: de) '''Ware merce, mercantia; erstklassige ~: merce de prime qualitate; seidene/resp. wollene ~: seteria, resp. laneria '''Warenabsatz vendita '''Warenaufzug monta-cargas '''Warenautomat distributor automatic '''Warenbestand stock (de merces) '''Warenbörse bursa del merces '''Warenhaus (grande) magazin '''Warenkunde cognoscentia/cognoscimento del productos/merces '''Warenlager deposito (de merces) '''Warenprobe monstra '''Warenrechnung factura '''Warenstempel marca de fabrica '''Warenvorrat stock; fundo de magazin/boteca '''Warenzeichen marca de fabrica '''warm calde, calide; fig calorose; es ist ~: il face caldo/calido; mir ist ~: io ha/senti calor; sich ~ arbeiten: calefacer se per laborar; ~ sein: caler; ~ machen: calefacer; ~ werden: calefacer se; ~ anziehen: vestir caldemente; Warmes essen/resp. trinken; mangiar -dzh- biber alique calde '''warmblütig de sanguine calde '''warmherzig calorose '''Warmlaufen (Achse) calefaction (de axe) '''Warmluft aere calde/calide/calefacite '''Warmluftheizung calefaction per aere calefacite '''Warmwasserheizung calefaction per aqua calde/calide '''Warmwasserversorgung distribution de aqua calde/calide '''warnen advertir, prevenir; ~ vor: mitter in guarda contra; vor .. wird gewarnt: guardar se de .. '''Warner admonitor, advertitor '''Warnmeldedienst servicio de alarma alerta '''Warnsirene sirena de alarma '''Warnung advertimento; admonition; (Meldung) aviso; zur ~ dienen: servir de lection '''Warnungsdienst servicio de alarma/advertimento '''Warnungssignal signal de advertimento '''Warnungstafel placa/tabula de aviso; (Verbot) posto de interdiction '''Wart guardiano '''Warte turre de guarda; observatorio '''Wartefrau custode, guardiana; (Krankenwärterin) infirmera '''Wartegeld medie salario; salario de attender '''Wartehalle sala de attender '''warten vi expectar, attender (auf j-n: alicuno); vt j-n ~: curar/assister/guardar alicuno '''Warteraum sala de attender '''Wartesaal sala de attender '''Wartezeit tempore de attender '''Wartturm turre de guarda '''Wartung assistentia, tractamento; Techn manutention '''warum proque, perque, quare '''Warze verruca '''warzig verrucose '''was que; (bezügl.) lo que; ~ für (ein): que; qual; ~ gibt es Schöneres als ..?: que cosa plus belle que ..? ~ kostet?: quanto costa?; ~ ist die Uhr?: que hora es?; ~ lachst du?: proque ride tu?; ~ auch immer: quecunque; ~ mich betrifft: quanto a me; er läuft, ~ er kann: ille curre tanto como/quanto ille pote; das ist ~/etwas anderes: (isto) es un altere cosa '''Waschanstalt lavanderia '''waschbar lavabile '''Waschbecken cupetta; (Waschtisch) lavabo '''Waschblau anil; blau (de lixivia) '''Waschbär procyon '''waschecht lavabile; resistente (al lavanda); fig authentic '''waschen lavar Waschen n lavatura; (der Wäsche) lavanda; (in der Lauge) lixivia '''Waschfass|Waschfaß cupa (a lavanda) '''Waschfrau lavandera '''Waschhaus lavatorio '''Waschkeller lavatorio '''Waschkessel caldiera de lavanda '''Waschküche lavatorio '''Waschlappen pannello de lavar; fig poltron '''Waschlauge lixivia '''Waschleder corio lavabile; pelle de camoce '''Waschmaschine machina de lavar '''Waschraum lavatorio '''Waschschüssel cupetta '''Waschseide seta lavabile '''Waschseife sapon de toilette (F)/resp. lavanda '''Waschtisch lavabo '''Waschtrog cupa a/de lavanda '''Waschung lavation, lavatura; Med lavage; (Rel, RCC) ablution '''Waschweib lavandera; fig commatre '''Waschzettel lista del linage (date a lavar) '''Wasser aqua; zu ~ und zu Lande: per mar e (per) terra; aufs ~ niedergehen: Flugz amarar; sich über ~ halten: mantener se a flucto; Mar ~ einnehmen: facer aqua; unter ~ setzen: inundar, submerger; unter ~ stehen: esser inundate/submergite; ihm läuft das ~ im Munde: le veni le aqua in bucca; über das große ~ fahren: transversar le Oceano '''Wasserabfluss|Wasserabfluß defluxo de aqua '''wasserarm povre in aqua; aride Wasserarm canal; bracio de aqua '''Wasserarmut manco de aqua '''Wasserbad banio-maria '''Wasserball (Sport) water-polo (E) '''Wasserbau construction hydraulic '''Wasserbaukunst hydraulica; architectura hydraulic '''Wasserbecken bassino '''Wasserbehälter reservoir (F)/recipiente/tank (de aqua) '''Wasserblase Med ampulla, bulla '''Wasserbombe bomba submarin/de profunditate '''Wasserbremse freno hydraulic '''Wasserdampf vapor de aqua '''wasserdicht impermeabile; a prova de aqua '''Wasserdruck pression hydraulic '''Wassereimer situla '''Wasserfahrt promenada in barca '''Wasserfall cadita de aqua; (großer) cataracta; (kleiner) cascada '''Wasserfarbe color de aqua '''Wasserfarbengemälde aquarella '''Wasserflasche carrafa '''Wasserfloh pulice aquatic/de aqua '''Wasserflugzeug hydro(aero)plano; hydroavion '''Wasserflut inundation '''Wasserfläche superfacie/superficie del aqua '''Wasserfracht frete '''Wassergang canal '''Wassergehalt grado de humiditate '''Wasserglas vitro ad aqua; Chem silicato de potassa '''Wassergraben fossato (implite de aqua) '''Wassergrube cisterna '''Wasserguss|Wasserguß pluvia '''Wasserhahn valvula (del aqua) '''wasserhaltig aquose '''Wasserhebewerk pumpa hydraulic '''Wasserheilanstalt establimento hydrotherapeutic/hydrotherapic '''Wasserheilkunde hydrotherapia '''Wasserhose tromba (de aqua; marin) '''Wasserhuhn gallina de aqua '''Wasserjungfer Zool libellula '''Wasserkanne potto ad aqua; urceo '''Wasserkante litoral, costa '''Wasserkarte carta hydrographic '''Wasserkessel caldiera '''Wasserklosett water-closet (E); cabinetto; s.a. Abtritt '''Wasserkopf Med Pers hydrocephalo; Krankh hydrocephalia '''Wasserkraft fortia hydraulic '''Wasserkraftwerk central hydroelectric '''Wasserkrug urceo '''Wasserkunde hydrologia '''Wasserkur cura hydrotherapic '''Wasserkühlung refrigeration per aqua '''Wasserlauf curso de aqua '''Wasserleitung Arch aqueducto; (im Hause) conducta de aqua '''Wasserlilie lilio de aqua '''Wasserlinie Mar linea de flottation '''Wasserlinse Bot lemna; lente de aqua '''wasserlos sin aqua '''Wassermalerei pictura ad aquarella '''Wassermangel manco de aqua '''Wassermann Astr Aquario '''Wassermarke filigrana '''Wassermelone melon de aqua '''Wassermesser m hydrometro '''Wassermühle molino de aqua '''wassern ammarar Wassern n ammarage '''Wassernixe undina, naiade, nympha '''Wassernot scarsitate/manco de aqua '''Wasserpflanze planta aquatic '''Wasserpocken Med varicella '''Wasserpolizei policia fluvial '''Wasserpumpe pumpa hydraulic '''Wasserrad rota hydraulic '''Wasserratte ratto de aqua; (Mar Seemann) lupo de mar '''wasserreich abundante in aqua '''Wasserrohr tubo/conducta de aqua '''Wasserrose lilio de aqua '''Wasserschaden damno causate per le aqua '''Wasserscheide linea divisori del aquas '''Wasserscheu hydrophobia; pavor/horror del aqua wasserscheu hydrophobe '''Wasserschi ski nautic '''Wasserschlange serpente aquatic '''Wasserschlauch manica de aqua; (zum Sprengen) tubo de (ir)rigation '''Wassersnot inundationes Pl '''Wasserspeicher reservoir (F) '''Wasserspeier gargola '''Wasserspiegel nivello de aqua '''Wassersport sport nautic; canoage '''Wasserspülung rinciage per siphon '''Wasserstand altor nivello del aqua '''Wasserstandsanzeiger indicator del altor de(l) aqua; hydrometro; fluviometro '''Wasserstiefel botta impermeabile '''Wasserstoff Chem hydrogeno '''Wasserstoffbombe bomba de hydrogeno '''Wasserstoffsuperoxyd aqua oxygenate '''Wasserstrahl jecto de aqua '''Wasserstrasse|Wasserstraße via fluvial/navigabile '''Wassersucht hydrop(i)sia '''Wassersuppe suppa tenue '''wassersüchtig hydropic '''Wassertier animal aquatic '''Wassertransport transporto fluvial/resp. maritime '''Wasserträger portator de aqua '''Wasserturbine turbina hydraulic '''Wasserturm castello/turre/reservoir (F) de/pro aqua '''Wasseruhr contator de aqua '''Wasserung amarage '''Wasserverdrängung displaciamento de aqua '''Wasserversorgung approvisionamento de aqua; servicio de aquas (currente) '''Wasservogel ave aquatic '''Wasservorrat provision de aqua '''Wasserwaage nivello de aqua '''Wasserweg auf dem ~: per via fluvial/resp. maritime '''Wasserwelle unda; (Frisur) (le) poner in plicas '''Wasserwerk central hydraulic/de distribution de aqua '''Wasserzeichen filigrana '''waten durch e-n Bach ~: passar un rivo a vado; (durch~) vadar '''Watsche fam claffo '''watschelig flaccide '''watscheln vacillar; marchar -sch- como un anate '''Watt Mar basse fundo; (Sandbank) banco de sablo; Elektr watt '''Watte watta; coton hydrophile; mit ~ füttern: wattar '''Wattebausch tampon (F) '''Wattenmeer estuario '''wattieren wattar '''wauwau wauvau!: baubau!, vauvau! '''Webart texito, textura '''Webe pecia de tela '''weben texer '''Weber texitor '''Weberbaum rolo de telario '''Weberei textura; (Ort) texitoria; (Gewebe) texito '''Webereinschlag trama '''Weberin texitora '''Weberschiffchen navetta (de texitor) '''Weberspule bobina '''Webstuhl telario '''Webwaren Pl textiles '''Wechsel cambiamento; (Austausch) excambio; (~brief) littera de cambio; (gezogener ~) tratta; (regelm.) alternation; (Veränderung) variation; Astr revolution; (Tausch) troco '''Wechselagent agente de cambio '''Wechselakzept (Wechselannahme) acceptation de un littera de cambio '''Wechselaussteller tirator de un littera de cambio '''Wechselbalg infante de incubo; parve monstro '''Wechselbank banca de cambio '''Wechselbewegung Phys movimento reciproc '''Wechselbeziehung correlation '''Wechselbrief littera de cambio '''Wechselbürge avalista '''Wechselbürgschaft aval '''Wechseldiskontierer discontator '''Wechselfall peripetia '''Wechselfieber febre intermittente '''Wechselfrist dies Pl de gratia '''wechselfähig apte a/pro tirar un littera de cambio '''Wechselfälle Pl vicissitudes '''Wechselgeld cambio, moneta '''Wechselgesang canto alternate '''Wechselgeschäft affaire (F)/negotio de cambio '''Wechselgespräch dialogo '''Wechselgetriebe (Auto) ingranage de velocitate '''Wechselinhaber portator de un littera de cambio '''Wechseljahre (Frau) menopausa; (Mann) andropausa '''Wechselkurs curso de cambio '''Wechselmakler agente de cambio; agiotator '''wechseln cambiar; (Wohnung, Meinung, Kleider) cambiar de; (austauschen) excambiar; (ablassen) alternar; die Kleider ~: cambiar de vestimentos; (Speisen) variar; (Stimme) mutar '''wechselnd cambiante; variabile; alternative '''Wechselnehmer prenditor, portator '''Wechselprotest protesto, protestation '''Wechselrecht derecto cambial '''Wechselrede dialogo '''Wechselreim rima alternate/cruciate '''Wechselschalter commutator '''Wechselschaltung commutation (alterne) '''wechselseitig reciproc, mutual '''Wechselseitigkeit reciprocitate, mutualitate '''Wechselstrom currente alternative '''Wechselstube officio de cambio '''Wechselverkehr giro (I) '''wechselvoll variate; plen de vicissitudes '''wechselweise alternativemente '''Wechselwinkel angulo alterne '''Wechselwirkung action reciproc '''Wechselwirtschaft cultura alternate '''Wechsler cambista '''Wecke panetto (fin) '''Wecken I panetto (fin); II n evelia; Mil diana III wecken Vb eveliar '''Wecker eveliator (a. Uhr) '''Weckruf evelia '''Wedel (aus Straußenfedern) flabello; (Fliegen~) chassa-muscas sch-; (Staub~) dispulverator; (Fächer) ventalio; Rel aspersorio; (Schwanz) cauda '''wedeln flabellar; ventilar; mit dem Schwanz ~: agitar le cauda '''weder ~ .. noch: ni .. ni '''Weg cammino; (Straße) strata; (Pfad) sentiero, semita; (Bahn) via; e-r Frage aus dem ~e gehen: eluder un question; sich auf den ~ machen: poner se in marcha -sch-, mitter se in cammino; in den ~ treten: barrar le cammino; in die ~e leiten: incamminar (alique); woher des ~es?: de ubi veni vos? weg Adv ~ sein: (Pers.) esser absente; (Sache) mancar; esser perdite; ganz ~ sein: esser furiose de se; Kopf ~!: attention al testa; ~ (damit)!: foras!; (fortgegangen) exite, partite '''wegarbeiten levar a fortia de labor '''wegbegeben sich ~: partir '''wegbekommen successar supprimer '''Wegbereiter precursor, pionero '''wegblasen sufflar via/foris '''wegbleiben non venir; nicht lange ~: non tardar a retrovenir/revenir '''wegblicken reguardar alterubi; disviar le reguardo '''wegbringen levar; portar via; Pers abducer '''wegdenken imaginar se alique como lontan; facer abstraction de; sich ~: transportar se con le pensata alterubi '''wegdrängen repeller, repulsar; chassar sch- via '''wegdürfen poter le permission de partir '''Wegeaufseher inspector del stratas '''Wegebau construction del stratas '''Wegebaumeister ingeniero stratal '''Wegebezeichnung indicationes/signales Pl touristic tu- '''Wegegeld pedage '''wegeilen partir in haste '''Wegelagerer brigante, malandrino '''wegen a causa de; pro; von j-s ~: in nomine de alicuno; von Amts ~: de officio; von Rechts ~: de derecto; meinet~: pro me; a causa de me; (in Anbetracht) in consideration de; (in betreff) re '''Wegenetz rete stratal '''Wegerich Bot plantagine '''wegessen mangiar -dzh- toto '''wegfahren partir; vt abducer (in vehiculo) '''Wegfall suppression '''wegfallen esser supprimite; perder se cadente '''wegfangen attrappar '''wegführen abducer '''Weggang partita '''weggeben dar (via) '''weggehen partir '''Weggenosse companion de strata '''weghaben haber recipite; fam et. ~: esser intelligente; haber intendimento '''weghelfen adjutar a partir/resp. fugir '''weghängen pender alterubi '''wegjagen chassar sch- '''wegkommen partir; (abhanden kommen) perder se; disparer '''Wegkreuzung bifurcation '''wegkönnen poter partir '''weglassen omitter; Pers lassar partir '''weglaufen fugir; currer via '''weglegen mitter al latere '''wegleugnen negar '''wegmachen levar, remover; facer disparer '''Wegnahme levamento, retiramento '''wegnehmen levar, retirar '''wegpacken rangiar -dzh- (alterubi); sich ~: discampar '''wegradieren abrader '''wegraffen derobar; fig occider '''wegreissen|wegreißen aveller '''wegräumen remover '''wegrücken remover, displaciar '''wegschaffen portar via; Math eliminar '''wegschaufeln levar con un pala '''wegschicken mandar via '''wegschleichen sich ~: glissar se '''wegschnappen attrappar, sasir '''Wegschnecke limace '''wegschneiden taliar/secar via; Chir amputar '''wegsehen detornar le oculos '''wegsehnen sich ~: desirar ardentemente de partir '''wegsetzen vt mitter al latere; vi ~ über et.: saltar trans alique; sich ~ über et.: superponer se ad alique '''wegstehlen sich ~: eclipsar se '''wegstellen mitter/poner al latere '''wegsterben esser rapite per le morte '''wegstossen|wegstoßen repeller, repulsar '''Wegstrecke percurso '''wegstreichen cancellar '''wegstürzen exir precipitosemente '''wegtragen porter via '''wegtreten retirar se; Mil rumper le rangos '''wegtun s. weglegen, wegsetzen '''Wegweiser indicator stratal/del stratas '''wegwenden detornar '''wegwerfen jectar via '''wegwerfend disdignose, despectose '''wegwischen levar essugante '''Wegzehrung viatico '''wegziehen vt traher via; retirar; vi partir; cambiar de domo '''Wegzug partita; cambiamento de domo '''wegätzen levar per aqua forte; Med cauterisar '''weh guai; j-m ~ tun: facer mal ad alicuno; ~ dir!: guai a te!; der Kopf tut mir ~: le capite me dole; ~ tun/schmerzen doler Weh mal; (Schmerz) dolor; Kopf~: mal de capite; Zahn~: mal de dentes '''Wehe (Schnee~) nive amassate '''Wehen Pl dolores del parto wehen (Wind) sufflar; (Fahne) flottar '''Wehgeschrei critos Pl de dolor '''Wehklage lamento '''wehklagen lamentar (über: de, re) '''wehleidig plangente, pietose '''Wehmut melancholia '''wehmütig melancholic '''Wehr f defensa; (Waffe) arma (defensive); (Brustwehr) parapectore; (Bollwerk) vallo; sich zur ~ setzen: defender se; opponer resistentia (a); (n) (Damm) dica; (in Flüssen) barrage '''Wehrbereich districto militar '''Wehrdienst servicio militar '''wehrdienstfähig apte al servicio militar '''wehren sich ~: defender se; sich s-r Haut/resp. s-s Lebens ~: defender su pelle/resp. vita; j-m et. ~: impedir alicuno de facer alique '''Wehrgehänge bandoliera '''Wehrgesetz lege super le recrutamento '''wehrhaft capace de portar armas; resistente '''Wehrkraft fortia defensive; potentia bellic '''wehrlos sin armas; indefense '''Wehrlosigkeit manco de defensa; stato inerme '''Wehrmacht fortias Pl armate '''Wehrpflicht servicio militar obligatori '''wehrpflichtig subjecte al servicio militar obligatori '''Wehrstand stato militar '''Wehrweinenbezirk districto militar '''Weib femina (a. Zool) '''Weibchen (kleines Weib) feminetta; Zool femina; Kaninchen~: conilia; Papageien~: papagai femina '''Weiberfeind misogyno '''Weiberfeindschaft misogynia '''Weiberfreund (Frauenliebhaber) philogyno '''Weiberherrschaft domination del feminas '''Weiberrock gonnella '''Weibervolk feminas Pl '''weibisch effeminate; ~ machen: effeminar; ~ werden: effeminar se '''weiblich feminin; ~ machen: feminisar; das ewig Weibliche: le eterne feminino; Gram das ~e Geschlecht: feminino '''Weiblichkeit femininitate '''weibmännlich Bot gynandre '''Weibsbild femina commun; creatura '''Weibsperson femina commun; creatura '''weich molle; (zart) tenere, delicate; (~herzig) sensibile; (Ton) dulce, suave; (Metall) malleabile; ~ machen: amollir, emollir; (besänftigen) mollificar; intenerir; ~ werden: amollir se; fig (sich rühren lassen) intenerir se; ~ treten: Chem malaxar '''Weichbild peripheria; area municipal '''Weiche Anat inguine; flanco; (Bahn) cambio, agulia '''weichen vi ceder (ante), recular; vt amollir '''Weichensteller deviator; cambiator de vias '''Weichenstellung cambio de via '''Weichenstellwerk posto de manovra/signales '''weichgekocht (Ei) coc(i)te durante tres minutas '''Weichheit mollessa, teneressa; (Gemüt) dulcor '''weichherzig sensibile, tenere '''Weichherzigkeit sensibilitate; teneressa (de corde) '''Weichkäse caseo molle '''weichlich molle, effeminate '''Weichling effeminato; (Wollüstling) voluptuario '''Weichselkirschbaum byssino; ceresiero acide '''Weichselkirsche ceresia acide; byssina (Gr) '''Weichselrohr canna de byssino '''Weichteile partes molle '''Weichtier mollusco '''Weide (Baum) salice; (Vieh~) pastura (a. Nahrung); (Korb~) vimine; fig delectation '''Weideland pastura '''weiden pascer, pasturar; sich ~ an: delectar se in '''Weidenbaum salice '''Weidengebüsch saliceto '''Weidengerte virga de salice '''Weidenkorb corbe de vimine '''Weidenkätzchen amento de salice '''Weidenrute vimine '''Weideplatz pastura '''Weiderecht derecto de pastura '''weidlich brave, valiente; (Adv reichlich) multo; grandemente; (ordentl.) passabilemente '''Weidmann chassator sch-, venator '''Weidmannsheil Weidmannsheil!: bon chassa! sch- '''Weidmannssprache terminos Pl de veneria/chassa sch- '''Weidwerk chassa sch-, veneria; arte venatori '''weigern negar, recusar; sich ~: refusar '''Weigerung refusa '''Weigerungsfall im ~e: in caso de refusa '''Weih (Gabel~) Zool milano '''Weihbild imagine votive '''Weihbischof episcopo suffraganee '''Weihe consecration; (Priester~) ordination; (Segnung) benediction; (Einweihung) inaugura tion; fig solemnitate; (Gabel~) Zool milano '''weihen consecrar, ordinar, benedicer, inaugurar '''Weiher stagno; (Fischteich) vivario '''Weihestunde commemoration/acto solemne '''Weihestunden Pl horas sacre/sacrate '''Weihestätte loco consecrate '''weihevoll solemne '''Weihgabe offerenda; dono votive '''Weihgeschenk offerenda; dono votive '''Weihnacht Natal '''Weihnachten Natal '''weihnachtlich de Natal '''Weihnachtsabend vigilia de Natal '''Weihnachtsbaum arbore de Natal '''Weihnachtsbescherung distribution del presentes de Natal '''Weihnachtsfeier celebration del festa de Natal '''Weihnachtsfest festa de Natal '''Weihnachtsgeschenk presente/strena de Natal '''Weihnachtslied canto/cantico de Natal '''Weihnachtsmann patre Natal '''Weihnachtsmette missa de medienocte '''Weihnachtsstollen torta de Natal con uvas sic '''Weihnachtszeit tempore de Natal '''Weihrauch incenso; fig j-n ~ streuen: incensar alicuno '''Weihrauchfass|Weihrauchfaß incensorio '''Weihwasser aqua benedicte/sancte '''Weihwasserbecken bassino de aqua sancte/benedicte '''Weihwasserkessel bassino de aqua sancte/benedicte '''Weihwedel aspersorio '''weil per que, proque; quia; (da ja) pois que; (im Anbetracht daß) viste que '''weiland (obs.) olim; (vormalig) ex-; (verstorben) defuncte '''Weilchen parve momento '''Weile alcun tempore; momento; (Muße) otio; damit hat es gute ~: nihil urge; isto non ha haste; eile mit ~: hasta lentemente '''weilen demorar, restar; sojornar '''Weiler vico, villagetto '''Wein vino; (~rebe) vite, vinia; gebrannter ~: brandy (E); den ~ lesen: vindemiar '''weinartig vinose '''Weinbau viticultura, vinicultura '''Weinbauer viniero; (großer) viticultor '''Weinbeere baca de uva '''Weinbereitung vinification '''Weinberg vinia '''Weinblatt folio de vite '''Weinbrand brandy (E), cognac (F) '''weinen plorar; zum Weinen bringen: facer plorar Weinen n lacrimas Pl '''weinerlich plorose '''Weinernte vindemia '''Weinessig vinagre '''Weinfass|Weinfaß botte/tonnello a vino '''Weinflasche bottilia/flasco a vino '''Weingarten vinia, vinieto '''Weingegend region viticole '''Weingeist spirito de vino '''Weinglas vitro a vino '''Weingut vinieto; s. Weingarten '''Weingärtner viniero '''Weinhandel commercio de vinos '''Weinhandlung magazin/boteca/casa de vinos '''Weinhefe fece de vino '''Weinhändler mercante/negotiante de vinos '''Weinjahr anno vinicole; gutes ~: anno/annata vinose in vino(s) '''Weinkarte carta/lista del vinos '''Weinkeller cellario (pro vinos) '''Weinkelter pressa (de vino) '''Weinkenner cognoscitor de vinos '''Weinkneipe taverna '''Weinkrampf crise de lacrimas '''Weinkufe cupa a vino '''Weinlager stock/deposito de vino(s) '''Weinland pais vinicole/vinifere/vinari/vinic '''Weinlaub foliage del vinia '''Weinlaube pergola (de uva) '''Weinlese vindemia '''Weinleser vindemiator '''Weinleserin vindemiarice '''Weinlied cantion bacchic '''Weinlokal restaurante, taverna '''Weinmost musto (de vino) '''Weinpresse pressa (de vino) '''Weinprobe proba/monstra de vino; (Probieren) degustation (del vino) '''Weinranke sarmento '''Weinrebe vite '''weinrot rubie-vinose '''Weinschenke restaurante, taverna '''Weinstein tartaro '''Weinstock vite '''Weinstube restaurante, taverna '''Weinsäure aciditate del vino; Chem acido tartaric '''Weintraube (racemo de) uva '''Weintrester residuo de uva '''weise sage, sapiente Weise I m sagio -dzh-; die drei ~n: le tres (reges) magos; Stein der ~n: petra philosophal; II f (Art) modo, maniera; Mus aria, melodia; auf welche ~?: de/in que maniera?; jeder nach s-r ~: cata un(o) a/secundo su guisa; auf jede ~: in omne modo '''weisen monstrar, indicar; aus e-m Ort ~: expulsar de un loco; von sich ~: repeller, repulsar; (ablehnen) declinar '''Weiser (Anzeiger) indicator '''Weisheit sagessa -dzh-, sapientia '''Weisheitszahn dente de sagessa -dzh-/sapientia '''weislich sagemente -dzh-, prudentemente '''weismachen j-m et. ~: facer creder alique ad alicuno '''weiss|weiß blanc, albe; ~ machen: blanchir; ~ gekleidet: vestite de blanco; ein ~er Rabe: un ave rar; fig sich ~ waschen: disculpar se '''weissagen predicer, prophetisar '''Weissager propheta; divino '''Weissagerin prophetessa; divina '''Weissagung prophetia; divination '''Weissbier|Weißbier bira blanc/clar/pallide '''Weissblech|Weißblech (folio de) latta '''Weissbrot|Weißbrot pan blanc/albe/de tritico '''Weissbuche|Weißbuche (a. Hainbuche) fago blanc '''weissbärtig|weißbärtig de barba blanc '''Weissdorn|Weißdorn spino albe/blanc '''Weisse|Weiße f blancor; (n) blanco; (im Ei) blanco de ovo, clara; Pers blanca '''weissen|weißen blanchir; (tünchen) blanchir con lacte de calce '''Weisser|Weißer Pers blanco '''Weissfisch|Weißfisch argentina '''Weissfluß|Weißfluß Med leucorrhea '''Weissfuchs|Weißfuchs vulpe blanc '''weissgekleidet|weißgekleidet vestite de blanco '''weissgelb|weißgelb jalne pallide '''Weissgerber|Weißgerber tannator de fin pelles '''Weissgerberei|Weißgerberei tanneria de fin pelles '''Weissglut|Weißglut incandescentia '''weissglühend|weißglühend incandescente '''weisshaarig|weißhaarig de capillos blanc '''Weissholz|Weißholz alburno '''Weisskohl|Weißkohl caule blanc '''weisslich|weißlich blancastre '''Weissling|Weißling (Fisch) argentina '''Weissmehl|Weißmehl flor de farina '''Weissnäherin|Weißnäherin sutrice de linage blanc '''Weisswein|Weißwein vino blanc '''Weisszeug|Weißzeug blancheria '''Weisung instruction, directiva '''weit (geräumig) ample, spatiose; (umfassend) vaste; (ausgedehnt) extense; (entfernt) lontan; (Weg) grande, longe; (breit) large; ~er machen: allargar; im ~esten Sinne des Wortes: in le senso plus large/ample del parola; in ~en Kreisen: presso multissime gente; Adv amplemente, vastemente, largemente; (entfernt) lontano, longe; bei ~em nicht so groß: multo minus grande; fig nicht ~ her sein: non esser grande cosa; fig so ~: usque ad iste puncto; fig zu ~ gehen: exaggerar; es zu ~ treiben: abusar; ultrapassar omne mesura; ~ und breit: ubique; wie ~ ist es bis?: que distantia es il de hic a?; wie ~ bist du?: usque a que puncto es tu?; so ~ ist es noch nicht: nos non es ancora ad iste puncto '''weitab distante '''weitaus ~ der größte: de longe/multo le plus grande '''weitausgedehnt extense '''Weitblick vistas Pl large '''weitblickend con/de vistas large '''Weite f amplitude; (Breite) largor; (des Weges) longor; (Entfernung) distantia; (Ausdehnung) extension; Techn diametro interior; (Schußwaffe) calibre; (n) das ~ suchen: discampar; fugir '''weiten allargar '''weiter Adj (sonstig) altere; (anderweitig) ulterior; ~e Fragen: altere questiones; die ~en Ansprüche: le pretentiones ulterior; im ~en Sinne: in le senso large; ohne ~en Aufschub: sin plus dilation; wegen ~er Auskunft: pro plus information; Adv ~ lesen: continuar a leger; und so ~: et cetera; was ~?: e pois/post(ea)?; ~ niemand: necuno plus/altere?; ohne ~es: sin altere (ceremonia); nichts ~?: nihil plus/altere?; wenn es ~ nichts ist: si le mal es solmente hic; ich kann nicht ~: io non pote plus (continuar) '''weiterbefördern reexpedir '''Weiterbeförderung reexpedition '''Weiterbildung formation/instruction ulterior '''Weitere (n) resto '''weiterfahren continuar (su cammino) '''Weiterführung continuation '''weitergeben transmitter; (facer) passar ad alteres '''weitergehen continuar su cammino; ultrapassar; ~!: avantia! '''weiterhelfen adjutar/auxiliar a progreder '''weiterhin ancora; in futuro '''weiterkommen avantiar Weiterkommen avantiamento '''weiterkönnen poter continuar '''weiterleiten transmitter; facer sequer '''weiterreisen continuar le viage '''weitersagen dicer al alteres; divulgar '''Weiterungen Pl difficultates, complicationes '''weiterverbreiten redicer ad alteres; diffunder '''Weiterverbreitung diffusion '''weitervermieten sublocar '''weiterwollen voler continuar (su cammino) '''weitgehend Adj extens(iv)e; ample, considerabile, vaste; Adv largemente '''weither de (multo) longe '''weitherzig generose '''Weitherzigkeit generositate, largessa '''weithin (multo) al longe/lontano '''weitläufig spatiose, vaste, extens(iv)e; (ausführl.) detaliate; (Verwandter) distante; Adv in detalio/extenso '''Weitläufigkeit extension, longor '''weitmaschig a/de grande/large malias; laxe '''weitreichend extense, vaste; Mil a longe tiro '''weitschauend qui vide longe; de vistas large; previdente '''weitschweifig prolixe, verbose '''Weitschweifigkeit prolixitate, verbositate '''weitsichtig Med presbyte; fig previdente '''Weitsichtigkeit presbytia, previdentia '''Weitsprung salto de longor '''weittragend a/de longe portata; fig importante '''weitverbreitet multo diffuse/expandite; popular '''weitverzweigt de ramification extense; extensemente ramificate '''Weizen frumento, tritico; türkischer ~: mais '''Weizenbrot pan de frumento/tritico '''Weizenmehl farina de frumento; feinstes ~: flor de farina '''welch que; ~ ein,-e ..: que/qual .. '''welche s. welcher '''welcher (welche, welches) (Pron, verb.) que, qual; (unverb.) le qual, Pl le quales; (bez.) (Nom.) que, le qual, (Pers.) qui, le qual; (Akk.) que, le qual; Pl (Nom.) que, le quales; (Pers.) qui, le quales, (Akk.) que, le quales; ~ auch immer: qualcunque '''welcherlei de qualcunque specie; in ~ Form es auch sei: de qualcunque forma '''welches s. welcher '''welk marcide; (schlaff) flaccide; (faltig) arrugate '''welken vi marc(esc)er '''Wellblech latta/lamina undulate '''Welle unda; (Haar~) undulation; (Flut) flucto, fluxo; Techn arbore, axe, cylindro; (Reisigbün del) fagotto; (Turnen) molinetto, volta '''wellen undular '''Wellenanzeiger (Radio) detector de undas '''wellenartig undulatori '''Wellenbereich gamma de undas '''Wellenberg cresta/crista del unda '''Wellenbewegung movimento undulatori '''Wellenbrecher rumpe-undas, frange-undas '''wellenförmig (wellig) undulate; Phys undulatori '''Wellengang undulation '''Wellenkamm cresta/crista del unda '''Wellenlager Techn cossinetto '''Wellenlinie linea undulate/undeante '''Wellenlänge longor de unda '''Wellenmesser m undimetro '''Wellenreiten (sport de) aquaplano nautic '''Wellenschlag colpo de mar '''Wellenschwingung undulation '''Wellensittich papagai femina; parochetta (undulate) '''Wellental cavo del unda '''Wellfleisch bullito de porco; carne de porco bullite '''wellig undulose, undulate; (Gelände) mamillonose '''Wellpappe carton undulate '''Wels Zool siluro '''welsch italian; (in der Schweiz) romande '''Welt mundo (a. fig); (Weltall) universo; alle ~: tote le mundo; die Alte/resp. Neue ~: le vetule/resp. nove mundo; die ganze ~: le mundo integre; auf der ~: in le mundo; zur ~ bringen: parturir; dar le luce (a); aus der ~ schaffen: disfacer se de; wo in aller ~ ..: ubi diabolo ..; um alles in der ~ nicht: pro nihil in le mundo; no, pro tote le auro del mundo; die vornehme ~: le grande mundo; das ist der ~ Lauf: assi va le mundo '''Weltall universo '''weltanschaulich ideologic '''Weltanschauung conception del mundo; ideologia; philosophia '''Weltausstellung exposition mundial/universal '''weltbekannt universalmente cognite/note '''weltberühmt de fama universal; celebre in le mundo integre '''Weltbrand conflagration universal '''Weltbummler globe-trotter (E) '''Weltbühne scena del mundo '''Weltbürger cive/citatano del mundo; cosmopolita '''Weltbürgersinn cosmopolitismo '''Weltdame femina del mundo societate; grande dama/seniora '''weltentrückt solitari '''Weltentstehungslehre cosmogonia '''Weltereignis evento mundial '''Welterfahren cognoscitor del cognosce le mundo '''Welterfahrung experientia/routine (F) del mundo '''Weltergewicht (Sport) peso Welter '''welterschütternd que succute le mundo; de repercussion universal '''Weltfirma firma (de renomine) mundial '''weltfremd estranie al mundo; ingenue '''Weltfriede pace mundial/universal '''Weltfrieden pace mundial/universal '''Weltfriedenskonferenz conferentia mundial del pace '''Weltgebäude universo '''Weltgeistlicher prestre secular '''Weltgericht judicio ultime '''Weltgerichtshof (im Haag) Corte permanente de justitia international '''Weltgeschichte historia universal '''weltgewandt mundan; elegante '''Welthandel commercio mundial '''Weltherrschaft domination del mundo; hegemonia mundial '''Weltkarte mappamundi (NL) '''Weltkenntnis cognoscentia/experientia del mundo '''Weltkind mundan/o,-a; homine del mundo '''Weltkirchenrat consilio ecumenic del ecclesias '''weltklug prudente, experte; qui ha un large experientia (del mundo) '''Weltklugheit experientia (del mundo); prudentia '''Weltkrieg guerra mundial; der Zweite ~: le Secunde guerra mundial '''Weltkugel globo (terrestre) '''Weltkunde cosmologia '''Weltkörper corpore celeste '''Weltlage situation international '''Weltlauf marcha -sch-/curso del mundo '''weltlich mundan; (nicht kirchl.) secular, laic; (irdisch) terrestre, temporal '''Weltlichkeit mundanitate; laicitate '''Weltliteratur litteratura universal '''Weltmacht potentia mundial '''Weltmann homine del mundo '''Weltmarkt mercato mundial '''Weltmeer oceano '''Weltmeister (Sport) campion del mundo '''Weltmeisterschaft campionato mundial/del mundo '''weltmännisch mundan; elegante, distinguite '''weltmüde lasse del mundo '''Weltpolitik politica mundial/international '''Weltpostverein Union postal universal '''Weltraum universo; spatios Pl interplanetari '''Weltraumfahrar astronauta, cosmonauta '''Weltraumfahrt astronautica; viage interplanetari '''Weltraumrakete rocchetta interplanetari '''Weltraumschiff nave spatial; astronave '''Weltraumstation station interplanetari '''Weltreich imperio (universal) '''Weltreise tour (F) del mundo; viage circum le mundo '''Weltrekord record (E) mundial '''Weltruf reputation/renomine/fama mundial '''Weltschmerz tedio del vita '''Weltsprache lingua universal '''Weltsprachforschung interlinguistica '''Weltsprachler interlinguista '''Weltstadt metropole; grande citate capital '''weltstädtisch metropolitan '''Weltteil parte del mundo; (Erdteil) continente '''Weltumsegelung circumnavigation '''Weltumsegler circumnavigator (del globo) '''weltumspannend universal '''Weltuntergang fin del mundo '''Weltverbesserer reformator del mundo '''Weltverkehr relationes/communicationes international '''Weltweisheit philosophia '''Weltwirtschaft economia mundial '''Weltwirtschaftskrise crise economic mundial '''Weltwunder meravilia del mundo '''wem a qui; von ~: de qui '''Wemfall dativo '''wen qui '''Wende torno, virage; (Änderung) cambiamento; (Übergang) transition; an der ~ des Jahrhun derts: al tornante/fin del seculo '''Wendeboje Mar boia de virage '''Wendehals Zool torquicollo '''Wendekreis tropico '''Wendeltreppe scala helicoide '''wenden tornar, verter; (Auto) virar; Geld an et. ~: expender pecunia pro alique; sich ~ an: diriger/volver se a; mit ~der Post: per retorno del currero '''Wendepunkt momento critic; (puncto) tornante; crise; Astr puncto solstitial '''wendig agile, habile; fig manovrabile; de facile maneamento; facilemente maneabile '''Wendigkeit agilitate, manovrabilitate, maneabilitate '''Wendung torno; (Auto) virage; Mar viramento de bordo; (Weg) curva; (Mil, Reitk., Fechtk.) volta; (Rede~) locution; ~ zum Besseren/resp. Schlimmeren: cambio/torno pro le melior/resp. pejor '''Wenfall accusativo '''wenig Adj pauc; ~ Brot: pauc pan; ein ~ Fleisch: un pauc de carne; Adv pauco; ~ erfreuliche Ergebnisse: resultatos pauco satisfactori '''weniger minus; um so ~: tanto minus; ~ werden: diminuer '''Wenigkeit paucitate; meine ~: mi humile persona '''wenigst le minus; das ~e: le minus/minimo '''wenigstens al minus; wenn ~: si solmente '''wenn (Bedingung) si; (Zeit) quando; (falls) in caso que; ~ nur: si solmente; proviste que; wenn er auch noch so reich ist: quantocunque ric ille es '''wenngleich ben que, quanquam '''wennschon ben que, quanquam '''wer qui; (auswählend) qual; ~ von euch?: qual de vos?; (bez.) ille qui; illa qui; ~ da?: qui vive illac?; ~ auch immer: quicunque; ~ er auch sei: quicunque ille es/sia '''Werbeabteilung section de publicitate '''Werbeberater consiliero de publicitate '''Werbebüro agentia de publicitate '''Werbefachmann agente de publicitate '''Werbefeldzug campania de publicitate '''Werbeliste lista de inrolamento '''werben Mil inrolar, recrutar; (Arbeiter) ingagiar -dzh-; vi um ein Mädchen ~: facer le corte ad un juvena; cortesar un juvena; Hdl facer publicitate/reclamo (pro); facer propaganda (pro) '''Werber inrolator; ingagiator -dzh-; (Mädchen) pretendente; Hdl agente de publicitate; propagandista '''Werbespruch formula publicitari '''Werbetrommel fig die ~ rühren: facer propaganda ruitose '''Werbung Mil inrolamento; (Arbeiter) ingagiamento -dzh-; (Mädchen) corte; Hdl publicitate, reclamo, propaganda '''Werdegang disveloppamento, developpamento, evolution; Techn processo (de production) '''werden devenir; (entstehen) nascer; (Bildung der Zukunft: Endung -ra an den Verbalstamm): wir werden singen, schreiben und schlafen: nos cantara, scribera e dormira; (Bildung der Bedingungsform würd-: Endung -rea an den Verbalstamm): ihr würdet loben, antworten und hören: vos laudarea, responderea e audirea; (Bildung der Leideform mit "esser"): du wirst eingeladen: tu es invitate; wir würden gelobt werden: nos esserea laudate; (mit Su oder Adj) devenir; Arzt ~: devenir medico; alt ~: inveterar; devenir vetere/vetule; rot ~: rubescer; devenir rubie/rubre; spät ~: facer se tarde; es muß anders ~: assi non pote durar; es wird ihm schlecht: ille se senti mal; was wird aus ihm?: que devenira ille?; aus ihm wird et.: ille pervenira ad alique; ille facera su cammino Werden n im ~: in via de formation; disveloppamento, developpamento, evolution; genese; gestation; Phil devenir '''Werder insuletta '''Werfall nominativo '''werfen jectar; (schleudern) lancear; (Falten) facer; (Licht, Schatten) dar, projicer; (gebären) parturir; fig sich auf et. ~: dedicar se ad alique; (Holz) sich ~: incurvar se; mit Geld um sich ~: jectar auro circum se; jectar (via) pecunia a plen manos '''Werft arsenal naval/maritime '''Werg stoppa '''Wergeld (ehem.) mulcta pro le occision de un homine '''Werk opera, obra; Hand ans ~ legen: poner le mano al obra; (Fabrik) fabrica; (Arbeit) labor, travalio; (der Uhr) mechanismo; ans ~ gehen, sich ans ~ machen: poner se al obra; (Elektri zitäts~) central/station electric '''Werkbank banco de labor '''Werkführer chef (F) de labor; contra-maestro; Arch maestro de obras '''Werkleute obreros '''Werkmeister chef (F) de labor; contra-maestro; Arch maestro de obras '''Werkschule schola de fabrica; schola-officina '''Werkspionage spionage industrial '''Werkstatt officina; (Kunst) studio '''Werkstoff material; (Rohstoff) materia prime; (Kunststoff) plastico; materia plastic '''Werkstudent studiante/studente laborator '''Werkstuhl (Weberei) telario '''Werktag die utile/de labor; an ~en: in le dies utile '''werktags in le dies utile '''Werktisch tabula de labor '''werktätig active, obrer '''Werkunterricht inseniamento de labores manual '''Werkzeug utensile, instrumento; Physiol organo '''Werkzeugmaschine machina-utensiles '''Werkzeugtasche tasca ad utensiles '''Wermut (Wein) vermut; Bot absinthio; fig amaritude '''wert (teuer, lieb) car; (würdig) digne; (geehrt) honorate; (achtbar) respectabile; ~er Herr: estimate senior; ~ sein: valer; es ist nichts ~: illo vale nihil; das ist nicht der Mühe/resp. Rede ~: isto non vale le pena; resp.: isto non merita un parola Wert valor; (Verdienst) merito; (Preis) precio; (großen) ~ legen auf: ligar/dar (grande) importantia a; tener (multo) a; reiner ~: valor intrinsec; im ~ gleichkommen: equivaler '''Wertangabe declaration de valor; valor declarate '''wertbeständig de valor constante; (Währung) stabilisate, solide; (Börse) consolidate '''Wertbeständigkeit stabilitate (del valor) '''Wertbrief littera con valor declarate '''werten valutar, estimar; (Sport) qualificar '''Wertgegenstand objecto de valor '''Wertherabsetzung depreciation '''wertig Chem valente; zwei~: bivalente; drei~: trivalente '''Wertigkeit Chem valentia '''wertlos sin (alcun) valor '''Wertlosigkeit mancantia/manco de valor; fig futilitate '''Wertmesser m standard (E) de valor; ~ für: mesura de '''Wertpaket pacchetto inscribite valor declarate '''Wertpapiere Pl valores, effectos, titulos '''Wertsachen Pl objectos de valor '''wertschätzen estimar, appreciar '''Wertschätzung estima '''Wertsteigerung valorisation '''Wertung valutation; estimation; (Sport) qualification '''Werturteil appreciamento, valutation '''Wertverminderung depreciation '''wertvoll preciose '''Wertzeichen Pl valores postal '''Wertzuwachs plusvalor '''Werwolf lupo-homine '''Wesen esser; ente; (Bestand) stato; (Geschöpf) creatura; (Kern) essentia, lo essential; (~sart) character, mentalitate; (Benehmen) manieras Pl; (Dasein) existentia; sein ~ treiben: ager secundo su manieras; (Geister) obseder; (Räuber) infestar (Akk.); nicht viel ~(s) mit j-m machen: tractar alicuno sin manieras; viel ~s machen von: facer multe caso de '''Wesenheit (Wesenskern) essentia; (Wirklichk.) substantialitate; Physiol entitate '''wesenlos van, chimeric; sin realitate, illusori '''Wesensart modo de esser '''wesensgleich identic (in character) '''wesentlich essential, substantial; im Wesentlichen: in substantia; das ~e: lo essential/principal '''Wesfall Gram genitivo '''weshalb per/pro que? (bez.) per/pro lo que; per/pro le qual ration '''Wespe vespa '''Wespennest vespiario '''Wespenstich piccatura de vespa '''Wespentaille talia tenue '''wessen de qui; ~ Haus ist dies?: a qui es iste domo?; (bez.) de qui; cuje '''West west; occidente '''Westdeutschland Germania occidental '''Weste gilet (F) '''Westen west; occidente '''Westentasche tasca de gilet (F) '''Westgote visigotho, wisigotho '''westlich occidental '''Westmacht (mst. Pl -mächte) potentia(s) occidental '''Westseite latere west '''Westwind vento de west '''westwärts verso le west/occidente '''weswegen s. weshalb '''wett quite, par '''Wettbewerb concurso; unlauterer ~: concurrentia disloyal; (Mitbewerbung, Sport) competition '''Wettbewerber concurrente; competitor '''Wettbüro officio de sponsiones (sportive) '''Wette sponsion; e-e ~ eingehen; facer un sponsion; um die ~ (z.B. essen): rivalisar/emular in (z.B. mangiar -dzh-); was gilt die ~?: que sponde vos? '''Wetteifer emulation, rivalitate '''wetteifern rivalisar, emular '''wetten sponder (um 1 Mark: un marco) '''Wettende (die) spondente '''Wettender (der) spondente '''Wetter m sponsor; (n) temperie, tempore; wie ist das ~?; como es le temperie?; qual/que temperie face il?; es ist schönes ~: il face belle temperie/tempore; (Bergbau) schlagende ~: grisu '''Wetteramt officio meteorologic '''Wetteransage bulletin meteorologic '''Wetteraussichten Pl temperie Sg probabile '''Wetterbericht bulletin meteorologic '''Wetterdach tecto protective '''wetterdicht resistente al intemperies '''Wetterdienst servicio meteorologic '''Wetterfahne monstravento '''wetterfest resistente al intemperies; impermeabile '''Wetterglas barometro '''Wetterhahn galletto monstravento '''Wetterkarte carta meteorologic '''Wetterkunde meteorologia '''Wetterkundiger meteorologo '''Wetterlage situation meteorologic; conditiones Pl atmospheric; stato del temperie/tempore '''Wetterleuchten fulgure de calor wetterleuchten fulgurar '''Wettermantel impermeabile '''Wettermeldung bulletin meteorologic '''wettern tempestar, tonar; (fig a.) infuriar '''Wetterprognose prognostico del temperie '''Wetterprophet prognosticator del temperie '''Wetterprophezeiung prognostico del temperie '''Wetterschacht (Bergbau) puteo de aerage/aeration/ventilation '''Wetterscheide limite meteorologic '''Wetterseite latere del west; latere exposite al pluvias '''Wetterstrahl fulmine '''Wettersturz brusc depression atmospheric '''Wetterumschlag cambiamento del temperie; cambiamento atmospheric '''Wetterverhältnisse Pl conditiones atmospheric '''Wettervorhersage previsiones Pl del temperie '''Wetterwarte observatorio/station meteorologic '''wetterwendisch inconstante, variabile '''Wetterwolke nubilo; nube borrascose '''Wettfahrer curritor '''Wettfahrt cursa; Mar regata '''Wettfliegen cursa aeree/de aviones '''Wettflug cursa aeree/de aviones '''Wettgesang concurso de canto '''Wettkampf combatto, lucta; (Wettbewerb) concurso; (Hist Gr) agon '''Wettkämpfer luctator; agonista '''Wettlauf cursa '''Wettläufer curritor, cursor '''wettmachen (ausgleichen) compensar; (wieder gutmachen) reparar '''Wettrennen (n) cursa '''Wettrudern regata '''Wettrüsten cursa al in le via del armamentos '''Wettschwimmen concurso de natation '''Wettsegeln regata '''Wettspiel incontro, ludo, match (E) '''Wettstreit concurso, lucta, defia; fig rivalitate, emulation '''wetzen affilar, acutiar '''Wetzstahl fusil de affilar '''Wetzstein petra de affilar '''Wichs fam costume/habito de gala/ceremonia '''Wichsbürste brossa de lustrar '''Wichse lustro; grassia de lustrar; (Prügel) colpata '''wichsen lustrar; (Fußboden) incerar; frottar, fricar; (prügeln) colpar, batter Wichsen inceration, fricamento '''Wicht creatura, ente, individuo; armer ~: povre diabolo '''Wichtelmännchen gnomo '''wichtig importante; ~ sein: importar; ~ tun; sich ~ machen: dar se importantia; ~ nehmen: prender al serio '''Wichtigkeit importantia '''Wichtigtuer pretentioso, presumptuoso '''Wichtigtuerei aeres de importantia; presumption '''Wicke Bot vicia; wohlriechende ~: piso odorose '''Wickel rolo; (Haarlocke) bucla; (Schopf) tufa; (Windel) fascia; Med compressa (de ligaturas); fam beim ~ kriegen: apprehender '''Wickelband fascia '''Wickelgamasche banda sural '''Wickelkind baby (E)/bebe (in fascias); (Säugling) lactante '''wickeln rolar, volver; (Kind) volver in fascias; (Haare) buclar; Elektr bobinar; (ein~) inveloppar; um et. ~: inrolar circum alique '''Wicklung Elektr bobinage '''Widder ariete (a. Astr) '''wider contra '''Widerchrist antichristo '''widerfahren occurrer, succeder; j-m Gerechtigkeit ~ lassen: facer justitia ad alicuno '''Widerhaken uncino, croc '''Widerhall echo, resonantia; (fig a.) repercussion '''widerhallen echoar, resonar; fig repercuter '''Widerhalt appoio '''Widerlager Arch contraforte '''widerlegbar refutabile '''widerlegen refutar, confutar '''Widerlegung refutation, confutation '''widerlich repugnante, repulsive; es ist mir ~: il me repugna; (ekelhaft) disgustose '''Widerlichkeit repugnantia, repulsion '''widernatürlich innatural, contra natura; perverse '''Widerpart contra-parte; (in schlechtem Sinne) adversario; ~ halten: facer fronte (a) '''widerraten disconsiliar (alique ad alicuno), dissuader (alicuno de alique) '''widerrechtlich contrari al derecto; arbitrari, illegal '''Widerrede replica; (Widerspruch) contradiction; ohne ~: sin objectiones '''Widerruf revocation, retraction; bis auf ~: usque a nov(ell)e aviso '''widerrufen revocar, retraher; (Nachricht) dismentir '''widerruflich revocabile, retrahibile '''Widersacher adversario; Jur parte adverse; Rel Satana '''Widerschein reflexo, reflexion '''widersetzen sich ~: opponer se (a), resister (a) '''widersetzlich insubordinate, insubmisse, rebelle '''Widersetzlichkeit insubordination, rebellion '''Widersinn contrasenso, absurditate '''widersinnig absurde, paradoxe '''widerspenstig recalcitrante, rebelle, refract/ari,-ori; renitente '''Widerspenstigkeit renitentia, recalcitration '''widerspiegeln reflecter '''Widerspiel contrario '''widersprechen contradicer (Akk.); esser contrari (a) '''widersprechend contradictori '''Widerspruch contradiction, paradoxo; antinomia; ~ erheben: protestar '''Widerspruchsgeist spirito de contradiction '''widerspruchsvoll plen de contradictiones '''Widerstand resistentia, opposition '''widerstandsfähig resistente '''Widerstandskämpfer combattente del resistentia; (Frankreich) resistente '''widerstandslos sin resistentia '''widerstehen resister (a) '''widerstreben opponer se (a) Widerstreben n resistentia, opposition; (Widerwille) repugnantia '''Widerstreit conflicto, antagonismo; im ~ stehen mit: esser in conflicto/disaccordo con '''widerstreiten esser in conflicto/disaccordo con '''widerstreitend antagonic, contradictori, divergente '''Widerwille aversion; (Ekel) repugnantia; mit ~: de mal grado; con mal gratia '''widerwillig de mal grado; con mal gratia '''widerwärtig disagradabile, contrariante; (widerlich) repugnante '''Widerwärtigkeit adversitate, contrarietate '''widmen dedicar; (Zeit) consecrar '''Widmung dedication '''Widmungsschrift epistola dedicatori '''widrig contrari; adverse '''widrigenfalls in caso contrari '''Widrigkeit contrarietate '''wie como; ~ breit ist ..?: que largor ha ..?; ~ alt bist du?: que etate ha tu?; ~ spät ist es?: que hora es?; ~ schreibt man?: como se scribe?; ~, wenn er nicht kommt?: e si ille non veni?; ~ schwer es auch sein mag: comocunque pesante (illo) sia/es; ~ teuer?: quanto costa?; ~ weit von Bern nach Luzern?: que distantia (ha il) de Berna a Lucerna?; ~ lange?: quante tempore?; ~ oft?: quante vices?; ~ glücklich ich bin: quanto felice io es; ~ der Vater, so der Sohn: qual patre, tal filio; ~ bitte?: pardono?; ~ geht's?: como sta vos? '''Wiedehopf Zool upupa '''wieder de nove, novemente; un altere vice; ancora; nicht ~: non .. plus; da ist er ~!: ecce ille retornate!; (als Vorsilbe meistens) re- '''Wiederabdruck reimpression '''wiederabdrucken reimprimer '''wiederabreisen partir de nove '''wiederabtreten retroceder '''Wiederabtretung retrocession '''Wiederanfang recomenciamento '''wiederanfangen recomenciar '''wiederangliedern realligar, reattachar -sch- '''wiederanknüpfen realligar, reattachar -sch- '''wiederankurbeln fig reactivar, reanimar '''Wiederankurbelung (der Wirtschaft) reactivation, reprisa '''wiederanstellen reprender (in su servicio); (Beamte) reintegrar '''Wiederanstellung reintegration '''Wiederaufbau reconstruction '''wiederaufbauen reconstruer '''wiederaufblühen reflor/ar,-er,-escer; fig renascer Wiederaufblühen reflorescentia; renascentia '''wiederauferstehen resuscitar, resurger '''Wiederauferstehung resurrection, resuscitation '''wiederaufführen reprender, repeter '''Wiederaufführung reprisa, repetition '''wiederaufkommen restablir se Wiederaufkommen restablimento '''wiederaufleben reviver, reviviscer Wiederaufleben reviviscentia '''Wiederaufnahme reprisa; readmission; Jur revision '''wiederaufnehmen reprender, readmitter; (in ein Amt) reintegrar '''wiederaufrichten re(sub)levar, reedificar '''Wiederaufrichtung relevamento, reedification '''wiederaufrüsten rearmar '''Wiederaufrüstung rearmamento '''wiederaufstehen relevar se '''Wiederaufstieg resurgimento '''wiederauftreten reapparer '''wiederaufwerten revalorisar '''Wiederaufwertung revalorisation '''wiederausführen (Waren) reexportar '''wiederausgraben (re)exhumar '''wiederaussöhnen reconciliar '''wiederbekommen recuperar '''wiederbeleben reanimar '''Wiederbelebungsversuch tentativa pro reanimar '''wiederbewaffnen rearmar '''wiederbezahlen reimbursar '''Wiederbezahlung reimbursamento '''wiederbringen reportar, render '''wiedereinführen restabilir, reintroducer '''Wiedereinführung restabilimento, reintroduction '''wiedereinrenken remitter (un osso dislocate) '''wiedereinschlafen readdormir se '''wiedereinsetzen (in ein Amt) reintegrar, reinstallar '''Wiedereinsetzung reintegration, reinstallation '''wiedereintreten reentrar '''wiedererhalten recuperar, rehaber '''wiedererkennen recognoscer '''wiedererlangen recuperar '''Wiedererlangung recuperation '''wiedererobern reconquirer '''Wiedereroberung reconquesta '''wiedererscheinen reapparer '''Wiedererscheinung reapparition '''wiedererstatten restituer; (Geld) reimbursar '''Wiedererstattung restitution; reimbursamento '''wiedererwecken reveliar; (vom Tode) resuscitar '''wiedererzählen redicer, repeter '''wiedereröffnen reaperir '''Wiedereröffnung reapertura '''wiederfinden retrovar '''wiederfordern redemandar '''Wiedergabe restitution; Lit reproduction '''wiedergeben render, restituer; (ein 2. Mal geben) redar; (Nachbildung) reproduction; (überset zen) traducer '''wiedergeboren renate; ~ werden: renascer '''Wiedergeburt renascentia; Rel regeneration; (Wiederverkörperung) reincarnation; (Kultur) renascimento '''Wiedergenesung (re)convalescentia, restab(i)limento '''wiedergewinnen recuperar; reganiar '''wiedergutmachen reparar '''Wiedergutmachung reparation '''wiederhaben rehaber '''wiederherstellen restaurar; restab(i)lir '''Wiederherstellung restauration; restab(i)limento '''wiederholen ir reprender; repeter '''Wiederholung repetition '''wiederinstandsetzen restaurar; restab(i)lir '''Wiederkauf recompra '''wiederkaufen recomprar '''Wiederkehr retorno, recurrentia '''wiederkehren retornar, revenir; (sich wiederholen) repeter se '''wiederkehrend regelmäßig ~: periodic '''wiederkommen revenir '''Wiederkunft retorno '''wiederkäuen ruminar Wiederkäuen rumination '''Wiederkäuer ruminante '''wiedersagen repeter, redicer '''wiedersehen revider Wiedersehen auf ~! a revider!; auf baldiges ~: a (revider) bentosto '''wiederspiegeln reflecter '''wiedertun refacer '''Wiedertäufer anabaptista '''wiederum de nove '''wiedervereinigen reunir (de nove); Pol reunificar '''Wiedervereinigung reunion, reunification '''wiedervergelten retaliar, render lo mesme; (belohnen) recompensar '''Wiedervergeltung retaliation; recompensa; Jur talion '''Wiedervergeltungsmassnahme|Wiedervergeltungsmaßnahme represalia '''wiederverheiraten sich ~: remaritar/resposar se '''Wiederverheiratung secunde maritage/nuptias Pl/matrimonio '''Wiederverkauf revendita '''wiederverkaufen revender '''Wiederverkäufer revenditor '''wiederverwendbar reutilisabile '''wiederverwenden reutilisar '''Wiederwahl reelection '''wiederwählbar reeligibile '''wiederwählen reeliger '''wiederzulassen readmitter '''Wiederzulassung readmission '''Wiederzusammentritt reapertura; reprisa del labores '''wiederzustellen restituer, retornar '''Wiederzustellung restitution, retorno '''Wiege cuna '''Wiegemesser hachatoria -sch- '''wiegen (auf der Waage) pesar; (Kind) cunar '''Wiegendruck incunabulo '''Wiegenfest anniversario '''Wiegenlied canto de cuna '''wiehern hinnir Wiehern hinnimento '''Wiese prato '''Wiesel mustela '''Wiesenbau praticultura '''Wiesenblume flor de prato '''Wiesengrund prateria '''Wiesenklee trifolio commun '''Wiesenkresse cardamin/a,-e '''Wiesenland prateria '''Wiesenschaumkraut cardamin/a,-e '''wieso como; pro que?; ~ denn?: como dunque? '''wieviel Adv quanto; Adj quante '''wievielte den ~n haben wir heute?: que (quantesime) die ha nos hodie? '''wieweit usque ad ubi?; usque a que puncto? '''wiewohl ben que '''wild salvage; (grausam) feroce; (lärmend) turbulente; (Flucht) precipitate; ~e Ehe: concubina to; Med ~es Fleisch: carne morte; fig seid nicht so ~!: non face tante ruito!; ~ (wütend) werden: irascer; incholerisar se; ~ machen: incholerisar, infuriar Wild n chassa sch- '''Wildbach torrente '''Wildbraten rostito de chassasch-/venation '''Wildbret chassa sch-, venation '''Wilddieb chassator sch- furtive/illicite '''Wilddieberei chassa sch- furtive/illicite '''Wilde salvagia '''Wildente Anat salvage '''Wilder salvagio '''Wilderer chassator sch- furtive/illicite '''wildern chassar sch- illicitemente '''Wildesel onagro '''Wildfang pupo vivace/turbulente; diaboletto '''wildfremd integremente estranier '''Wildgehege parco de chassa sch- '''Wildgeruch odor de venation '''Wildheit salvageria; stato salvage; ferocitate; (Ungestüm) turbulentia '''Wildleder pelle de camoce '''Wildling Bot arbore salvage/silvestre; (Mensch) s. Wildfang '''Wildnis region salvage/deserte/inculte; fig chaos '''Wildpark parco de chassa sch- '''wildreich abundante in chassa sch- '''Wildsau apra; porca salvage '''Wildschaden damno causate per le chassatosch-/venato '''Wildschwein porco salvage '''Wildschütz chassator sch- furtive/illicite '''Wildschütze chassator sch- furtive/illicite '''wildwachsend silvatic, silvestre, agreste '''Wille voluntate; freier ~: libere arbitrio; aus freiem ~n: spontaneemente; (Zustimmung) consentimento; wider ~n: de mal grado/voluntate; letzter ~: le ultime voluntate; um Gottes ~n: pro le amor de Deo '''willenlos sin voluntate; indolente '''Willenlosigkeit manco de voluntate; inertia '''willens ~ sein: haber le intention (de); intender '''Willensbestimmung (Testament) disposition testamentari '''Willensfreiheit libere arbitrio '''Willenskraft fortia de voluntate; energia '''Willensschwäche manco/debilitate de voluntate '''Willensvermögen facultate volitive '''Willensäusserung|Willensäußerung acto de voluntate '''willentlich intentionalmente '''willfahren j-m in et. ~: conceder alique ad alicuno; der Bitte j-s ~: condescender/acquiescer al demanda de alicuno '''willfährig condescendente, complacente '''Willfährigkeit condescendentia, complacentia; deferentia '''willig (fügsam) docile; Adv de bon voluntate '''willigen ~ in: acquiescer/consentir a '''Willkomm benvenita '''Willkommen benvenita willkommen Adj benvenite; j-n ~ heißen: dar le benvenita ad alicuno; seien Sie ~!: sia le benvenito,-a!; das ist mir sehr ~: isto me veni multo a proposito '''Willkür arbitrarietate; nach ~: al arbitrio '''Willkürherrschaft despotismo, tyrannia '''willkürlich arbitrari '''Willkürlichkeit arbitrarietate; acto/resp. character arbitrari '''wimmeln formicar (de) Wimmeln n formicamento '''wimmern gemer; lamentar Wimmern n gemito; lamento '''Wimpel bandierola; Mar pennon '''Wimper cilio; ohne mit der ~ zu zucken: sin mover le cilios '''Wind vento; sanfter ~: brisa; Med flato; fam pedito; bei ~ und Wetter: con tote le intemperies; Mar vor dem ~ in poppa; beim ~e segeln: bolinar; ir a bolina; in den ~ reden: parlar al vento; in den ~ schlagen: despicer; jectar al vento; von et. ~ bekommen: flairar/suspectar alique; haber sentor de alique; Mar dem ~ preisgegeben: al mercede del vento '''Windbeutel (Gebäck) torteletta de crema (inflate); Pers fanfaron '''Windbeutelei fanfaronada '''windbeuteln fanfaronar '''windbrüchig rumpite per le vento '''Winde (Garn~) bobina; (Anker~) cabestan; Bot convolvulo; (zum Heben) cric(o) '''Windei ovo sterile '''Windel fascia '''windeln volver in fascias '''windelweich ~ schlagen: batter sin pietate/misericordia '''winden es windet: il venta vento; vt torquer; (auf die Winde) bobinar; (von der Weife) debobinar; sich ~ vor Schmerz: contorquer se; (Bach, Weg) sich ~: serpentar '''Windeseile mit ~: como le vento '''Windfahne monstravento; s. Wetterfahne '''Windfang paravento, guardavento '''windgeschützt protegite contra le vento '''Windharfe harpa eolie '''Windhauch sufflo de aere '''Windhose tromba '''Windhund leporario; fam fig fanfaron '''Windhündin leporaria; fam fig fanfarona '''windig ventose; ~ sein: facer vento; fig legier -dzh-; (Stelle) exposite al vento '''Windjacke jachetta impermeabile '''Windkanal tunnel (E) aerodynamic '''Windklappe valvula de aere '''Windlicht candela/lanterna inextinguibile '''Windmesser m anemometro '''Windmotor aeromotor '''Windmühle molino de vento '''Windmühlenflugzeug autogyro '''Windpocken Pl varicella Sg '''Windrose rosa del ventos '''Windsbraut borrasca, huracan '''windschief torte; (völlig schief) toto de transverso '''Windschirm paravento, guardavento '''Windschutzscheibe (vitro) parabrisa '''Windseite latere del vento '''Windspiel leporari/o,-a; s. Windhund '''windstill calme '''Windstille calma '''Windstoss|Windstoß colpo de vento; borrasca '''Windstärke intensitate del vento '''Windtunnel tunnel (E) aerodynamic '''Windung torno; (Krümmung) sinuositate; (Schrauben~) spira; Arch voluta '''windwärts verso le vento '''Windzug currente de aere '''Wink signo; (fig a.) advertimento; e-n ~ geben: facer signo '''Winkel angulo; (Mil am Ärmel) galon; (Augen~, Mund~) commissura '''Winkeladvokat advocato occulte '''Winkeleisen esquadra de ferro '''winkelförmig angular; in forma de angulo '''Winkelhaken Typ compositorio '''winkelhalbierende bisectrice '''winkelig (e-n Winkel bildend) angular; (mit vielen Winkeln) angulose; Bot angulate; acht~ usw: de octo angulos; (Städtchen) ric de vicos '''Winkelmass|Winkelmaß esquadra '''Winkelmesser m goniometro; (flach) transportator; (Feldmessung) graphometro '''Winkelzüge Pl detornos, subterfugios, tergiversationes; ~ machen: subterfugir, tergiversar '''winken facer signo; (mit dem Taschentuch) agitar le pannello; Mil facer signales '''Winker Mil signalator; (Auto) indicator de direction; (Pfeil) flecha -sch- '''winseln gemer Winseln n gemito '''Winter hiberno '''Winterabend vespere de hiberno '''Winterfahrplan horario hibernal/de hiberno '''Winterkleid habito de hiberno '''Winterkurort station de hiberno '''Winterlandschaft paisage hibernal '''winterlich hibernal; de hiberno '''wintern es wintert: le hiberno se face sentir '''Winterquartier quartiero de hiberno '''Wintersaat semines Pl de autumno '''Wintersachen Pl vestimentos de hiberno '''Winterschlaf somno hibernal; hibernation '''Wintersonnenwende solstitio de hiberno '''Wintersport sport hibernal/de hiberno '''Winterszeit station hibernal; hiberno; (Uhr) hora de hiberno '''Winterzeit station hibernal; hiberno; (Uhr) hora de hiberno '''Winterüberzieher supertoto pro le hiberno '''Winzer vinicultor, viticultor; (Traubenleser) vindemiator '''Winzerfest festa del vindemia '''winzig minuscule, minime; (Gabe) meschin '''Winzigkeit extreme parvitate; exiguitate '''Wipfel cima, vertice, summitate '''Wippe (Hebebalken) bascula; (Schaufel) balanciatoria '''wippen j-n ~: balanciar alicuno; sich ~ (schaukeln): balanciar se, bascular '''wir nos/noi; ~ sind es: es nos '''Wirbel (Drehung) vortice; Anat vertebra; (Schwindel) vertigine; (Geige) cavilia; (Trommel) rolamento; (Haare) corona; (Schädel) vertice; fam fig tumulto '''wirbelig vorticose '''wirbeln vt facer tornear; vi tornear; girar; auf der Trommel ~: batter le tambur; exequer un rolamento; der Kopf wirbelt mir: le testa/capite me gira '''Wirbelsturm cyclon '''Wirbelsäule columna vertebral '''Wirbeltier vertebrato '''Wirbelwind vento vorticose '''wirken vi obrar, ager; facer effecto; ~ für: laborar pro; als Arzt ~: practicar le medicina; (wirksam sein) esser efficace; schädlich ~: esser nocive; Chem (re)ager; vt producer, operar; (weben) texer Wirken: n action, activitate; operation; (Weben) textura '''wirklich real, effective, ver; Adv realmente, vermente; in effecto '''Wirklichkeit realitate; in ~: in realitate, de facto '''wirksam efficace; (wirkend) active '''Wirksamkeit efficacitate, activitate '''Wirkstoff hormon; Chem agente chimic '''Wirkung effecto; (Tätigk.) action; (Eindruck) impression; keine ~ ohne Ursache: nulle effecto sin causa '''Wirkungsbereich sphera de action '''Wirkungskraft efficacia, efficientia '''Wirkungskreis campo/sphera de activitate '''wirkungslos sin effecto; inefficace '''Wirkungslosigkeit inefficacia '''wirkungsvoll efficace; (eindrucksvoll) impressionante '''wirr confuse; (unklar) imbroliate; (Haare) disordinate; ~es Durcheinander: chaos; mir ist ~ im Kopf: io ha le testa confuse '''Wirre confusion '''Wirren Pl disordines, perturbationes; (Verwicklungen) complicationes '''Wirrkopf testa confuse '''Wirrnis confusion, chaos '''Wirrsal confusion, chaos '''Wirrwarr confusion, chaos '''Wirsingkohl caule/brassica de Milano/Savoia '''Wirt domino de casa; patrono; (Speise~) restaurator; (Schenken~) tavernero; (Kaffee~) caffetero; (Hausherr) proprietario '''Wirtin domina de casa; patrona; (Speise~) restauratrice; (Schenken~) tavernera; (Kaffee~) caffetera; (Hausherr) proprietaria '''wirtlich hospital '''Wirtschaft economia; (Gast~) restaurante; (Bauern~) ferma; (Bahnhofs~) buffet (F); (Haus~) menage (F); fam iron disordine; die (Haus)~ führen: governar le casa/domo '''wirtschaften (verwalten) administrar; (im Hause) governar le casa '''Wirtschafter economo '''Wirtschafterin (Angestellte) governante; menagera '''Wirtschaftler economista '''wirtschaftlich economic; rentabile '''Wirtschaftlichkeit (Einträglichk.) rentabilitate '''Wirtschafts Wirtschafts-: in Zssgn. meist mit dem Adj. "economic" '''Wirtschaftsberater consiliero economic '''Wirtschaftsbuch libro de menage; agenda domestic '''Wirtschaftsführer grande industrial; chef (F) de interprisa '''Wirtschaftsgebäude edificio de exploitation '''Wirtschaftsgeld pecunia de menage (F) '''Wirtschaftsgemeinschaft Europäische ~: Communitate economic europee (CEE) '''Wirtschaftsgeographie geographia economic '''Wirtschaftshilfe assistentia/auxilio economic '''Wirtschaftsjahr exercitio; anno financiari '''Wirtschaftskrise crise economic '''Wirtschaftslehre economia politic; (einzelne) theoria economic '''Wirtschaftslenkung dirigismo economic '''Wirtschaftsminister ministro de economia '''Wirtschaftspolitik politica economic '''Wirtschaftspolitiker economista '''Wirtschaftswesen economia politic; (einzelne) theoria economic '''Wirtschaftswissenschaft scientia economic (e financiari) '''Wirtschaftswissenschaftler economista '''Wirtschaftswunder miraculo economic '''Wirtshaus restaurante, albergo, taverna '''Wirtsleute patronos (de restaurante); albergeros '''Wirtstafel tabula de hospite '''Wisch papiracio; (Stroh~) fasce de palea '''wischen essugar; (säubern) nettar '''Wischer (Tinten~) nettapennas; (Verweis) lavage de capite '''Wischtuch pannello de nettar/mundar '''Wisent bison, bisonte '''Wismut bismuth '''wispern susurrar, murmurar '''Wissbegierde|Wißbegierde curiositate; desiro de saper '''wissbegierig|wißbegierig curiose; avide de saper se '''wissen saper; um et. ~: esser al currente de alique; nicht ~: non saper; ignorar; sowiel ich weiß: per/secundo lo que io sape; nicht daß ich wüßte: io non lo sape; ~ lassen: facer saper Wissen n (le) saper; (Gelehrsamk.) erudition; (Kenntnisse) cognoscentias, cognoscimentos Pl; scientia; nach besten ~ und Gewissen: in tote conscientia; wider besseres ~: in mal fide; contra su proprie conviction; m-s ~s: per lo que io sape '''Wissender uno qui sape; (Eingeweihter) initiato '''Wissenschaft scientia; (das Wissen) le saper; (Kenntnis) cognoscentia '''Wissenschaftler scientista; erudito; homine de scientia '''wissenschaftlich scientific '''Wissenschaftlichkeit character scientific; serio scientific '''Wissensdrang desiro/sete de saper '''Wissensdurst desiro/sete de saper '''wissenswert interessante; que es digne de esser note/sapite/cognoscite '''wissenswürdig interessante; que es digne de esser note/sapite/cognoscite '''Wissenszweig scientia '''wissentlich Adj intentional, consciente '''wittern flairar '''Witterung temperie; (Jagd) flair (F) '''Witterungseinflüsse Pl influentias atmospheric '''Witterungsumschlag cambiamento de temperatura '''Witterungsverhältnisse Pl conditiones atmospheric/meteorologic '''Witterungswechsel cambiamento de temperatura '''Witwe vidua '''Witwengehalt pension de vidua '''Witwenschaft viduage, viduitate '''Witwenstand viduage, viduitate '''Witwer viduo '''Witwerstand viduage, viduitate '''Witz (witziger Geist) spirito; (Scherz, Spaß) burla, joco; (Scharfsinn) argutia; (Schwank) facetia; (Wortspiel) joco de parolas '''Witzblatt jornal humoristic '''Witzbold burlator, farsator '''Witzelei spirituositate '''witzeln facer spirito; über j-n ~: irrider alicuno '''witzig spirituose, facete, burlesc '''Witzigkeit spirito '''wo ubi; ~ es auch sei: ubicunque; heute, ~: hodie que; ~ nicht: si non; ~ möglich: si possibile '''woanders alterubi '''wobei ubi; (bez.) al/in le qual; (oft mit Part. praes.) ~ er sagte: dicente '''Woche septimana '''Wochen Pl Med puerperio; in die ~ kommen: parturir '''Wochenarbeit labor septimanal/hebdomadari '''Wochenbericht bulletin septimanal '''Wochenbett puerperio '''Wochenblatt folio/jornal septimanal '''Wochenende fin de septimana; week-end (E) '''Wochenendhaus casetta pro le fin de septimana; week-end-house (E) '''Wochengeld paga/salario septimanal '''wochenlang durante septimanas (integre) '''Wochenlohn paga/salario septimanal '''Wochenmarkt mercato septimanal '''Wochenschau (Film, TV) actualitates Pl septimanal '''Wochenschrift periodico septimanal '''Wochentag die del septimana; (Werktag) die utile/de labor '''wochentags (durante) le dies obrer/utile/obrabile '''wodurch per que; per ubi; per le qual '''wofern proviste que; si es que; ~ nicht: a minus que '''wofür pro que; pro le qual; pro lo que; ~ halten Sie mich?: pro qui me prende vos? '''Woge unda '''wogegen contra que; contra le qual; contra lo que; (tauschend) in (contra)cambio de que '''wogen undear, fluctuar; das Meer wogt: le mar es agitate; (Busen) palpitar '''woher de ubi; unde; fig como; ~ kommt es, daß?: como adveni/occurre que ..? '''woherum de que/qual parte '''wohin (ad) ubi '''wohinaus per ubi; de que parte/latere '''wohingegen durante que; dum; contra que '''wohinter detra que; (bez.) detra que/le qual '''Wohl (n) (le) ben; benesser; prosperitate; (Heil) salute; auf Ihr ~!: a vostre salute/sanitate! wohl Adv ben; (Komparativ) melio; (Superlativ) am ~sten: le melio; sich ~ befinden: star ben; sentir se ben; nun ~!: e ben!; ~ oder übel: nolens volens (La); volente o nolente/non volente; sich's ~ sein lassen: dar se tempore agradabile; gauder de un vita agradabile; leb ~!: adeo!; leben Sie ~!: sta ben!; ich nicht, er ~: io no, ille si; es ist ~ so: il sera assi; ~ dem, der ..: felice ille qui ..; ~ bekomm's!: que isto profita a vos!; ob er ~ kommen wird?: io me demanda an ille venira '''wohlan wohlan!: e ben! '''wohlangebracht ben applicate; opportun '''wohlanständig decente '''wohlauf in bon sanitate; ~!: e ben!; ~ sein: star ben '''wohlbedacht alles ~: toto ben considerate '''Wohlbefinden benesser '''Wohlbehagen benesser '''wohlbehalten san e salve; (Sachen) ben conservate; '''wohlbekannt ben cognite '''wohlbekömmlich salutar '''wohlbeleibt corpulente '''wohlergehen benesser; prosperitate '''wohlerzogen ben educate '''Wohlfahrt prosperitate; (~spflege) beneficentia; die öffentliche ~: ben public '''Wohlfahrtsamt assistentia public '''Wohlfahrtsausschuss|Wohlfahrtsausschuß Hist comité de salvation public '''Wohlfahrtseinrichtung institution de assistentia public '''Wohlfahrtspflege beneficentia '''wohlfeil a bon mercato; ~er: a melior mercato '''wohlgebaut ben facte '''Wohlgefallen placer, agradamento, satisfaction; sich in ~ auflösen: finir al satisfaction general/de cata uno '''wohlgeformt ben formate '''wohlgefällig agradabile, complacente '''wohlgemeint ben intentionate '''wohlgemerkt ben intendite '''wohlgemut gai; de bon humor '''wohlgeneigt affectionat(issim)e '''wohlgenährt ben nutrite '''wohlgeraten ben facte; Pers ben educate '''Wohlgeruch perfumo, fragrantia '''Wohlgeschmack bon gusto; gusto agradabile '''wohlgesinnt ben intentionate/pensante; j-m ~ sein: esser ben disposite verso alicuno '''wohlgesittet de bon mores/manieras '''wohlgestaltet ben proportionate/facte '''wohlhabend fortunate, ric '''Wohlhabendheit fortuna, ricchessa '''wohlig agradabile; accommodate '''Wohlklang harmonia, euphonia '''wohlklingend harmoniose, melodiose '''Wohllaut euphonia '''Wohlleben vita de placeres '''wohlmeinend ben intentionate '''wohlriechend fragrante, perfumate, odorose '''wohlschmeckend gustose, saporose '''Wohlsein benesser '''Wohlstand prosperitate, conforto '''Wohltat beneficio; (gute Tat) bon action '''wohltuend benefic; fig agradabile, placente '''wohltun (gut handeln) facer ben; (Gutes tun) benefacer '''Wohltäter benefactor '''wohltätig beneficente; (mildtätig) caritabile '''Wohltätigkeit beneficentia '''wohlunterrichtet ben informate '''wohlverdient ben meritate (um: de) '''Wohlverhalten bon conducta '''wohlverstanden ben intendite '''wohlweislich prudentemente; multo sagemente; er hat es ~ nicht getan: ille se ha ben guardate de facer lo '''wohlwollen (j-m) voler ben (ad alicuno) Wohlwollen benevolentia '''wohlwollend benevolente '''wohlüberlegt ben considerate/reflectite/ponderate '''wohnen habitar, demorar; resider; (Unterkunft haben) esser allogiate -dzh- domiciliate '''Wohngebäude domo; casa de habitation '''wohnhaft domiciliate, demorante, residente '''Wohnhaus domo; casa de habitation '''Wohnküche camera-cocina '''wohnlich commode, confortabile '''Wohnlichkeit commoditate '''Wohnort domicilio, residentia '''Wohnraum allogio -dzh- '''Wohnsitz domicilio, residentia '''Wohnstube salon, saletta '''Wohnstätte domicilio, residentia '''Wohnung logiamento -dzh-, appartamento '''Wohnungsamt officio del allogios -dzh- '''Wohnungsbau construction de logiamentos-dzh-/habitationes '''Wohnungsfrage problema del allogios-dzh-/habitationes '''Wohnungsgeldzuschuss|Wohnungsgeldzuschuß indemnitate/subsidio de allogio-dzh-/habitation '''wohnungslos sin domicilio '''Wohnungsmangel manco/penuria de habitationes '''Wohnungsnachweis officio del allogios -dzh- '''Wohnungsnot manco/penuria de habitationes '''Wohnungssuche recerca de (un) appartamento '''Wohnungswechsel cambiamento de domicilio '''Wohnviertel quartiero residential '''Wohnwagen (Camping) caravana '''Wohnzimmer salon '''Wolf lupo; Med excoriation; (Fleischhackmaschine) hacha-carne -sch- '''Wolfram Min tungsten; wolfram (D) '''Wolfseisen trappa de lupos '''Wolfsgrube fossa-trappa de lupos '''Wolfshund can-lupo '''Wolfshunger fame de lupo '''Wolfsmilch Bot euphorbia '''Wolfsrachen gula de lupo '''Wolke nube; (Gewitter~) nubilo '''Wolkenbruch pluvia torrential '''Wolkenkratzer grattacelo '''wolkenlos sin nube; seren '''Wolkenwand cortina de nubes '''wolkig nubilose; (wolkenbringend) nubifere '''wollartig lanose '''Wolldecke copertura de lana '''Wolle lana; (von Pflanzen) coton; lanugine '''wollen I Adj de lana; II Vb voler; lieber ~: preferer; irgendwohin ~: voler ir in qualque loco; hinaus~: voler exir; wir wollen sehen: nos videra; das will ich hoffen!: io lo spera ben!; es will mir scheinen: il me pare III Wollen n (le) voler; Phil volition '''Wollfabrik laneria '''Wollgarn filo de lana '''Wollhaar (Mensch) capillo(s) crispe '''Wollhandel commercio de lanas '''Wollhändler commerciante de lanas, lanero '''wollig lanose '''Wollindustrie industria de lana(s) '''Wollkamm cardo '''Wollkämmer cardator '''Wollschur tonsura '''Wollspinner filator de lana '''Wollspinnerei filatura de lana; laneria '''Wollstoff lanage; texito de lana '''wolltragend lanifere '''Wollust voluptate, voluptuositate, luxuria '''Wollwaren articulos de lana '''Wollweste gilet (F) de lana '''Wollzeug lanage '''wollüstig voluptuose, luxuriose '''Wollüstling voluptuario, libertino '''womit con que; con le qual; ~ kann ich Ihnen dienen?: in que (cosa) pote io servir vos? '''womöglich forsan; possibilemente '''wonach post que; post le qual; (gemäß) secundo que/le qual; ~ fragt er?: que demanda ille?; ~ schmeckt es?: que gusto ha isto? '''Wonne delicia; (Entzücken) incantamento, rapimento '''Wonnegefühl sentimento deliciose/de delicia '''Wonnemonat maio '''Wonnemond maio '''wonneselig ebrie de gaudio/allegressa '''wonnetrunken ebrie de gaudio/allegressa '''wonnevoll deliciose '''wonnig deliciose '''woran a que; al qual; ~ denkst du: a que pensa tu?; ~ leidet er?: de que suffre ille?; ich weiß nicht, ~ ich mit ihm bin: io non sape ubi io sta con ille '''worauf super/sur que; super/sur le qual; (zeitl.) post que '''woraus de que/ubi; de qual cosa '''worein in que/le qual; ubi '''worfeln vannar '''worin in que/le qual; ubi '''Wort parola; (Ausdruck) termino, expression; Rel Verbo; (Sprichwort) proverbio; dicto; auf mein ~!: parola de honor; aufs ~ gehorchen: obedir cecamente/al littera; das ~ ergreifen: prender le parola; zu ~e kommen lassen: lassar parlar; beim ~ nehmen: prender al parola; das ~ führen: parlar; esser le orator; haber le parola; sein ~ halten/resp. brechen: tener/resp. rumper su promissa; viele ~e machen: esser prolixe '''Wortabstammung etymologia '''Wortakzent accento tonic '''wortarm laconic '''Wortbedeutungslehre semantica, semasiologia '''Wortbruch violation del parola date '''wortbrüchig infidel a su parola '''Wortfluss|Wortfluß fluvio de parolas; s.a. Wortschwall '''Wortfolge ordine del parolas '''Wortfügung structura del phrases; syntaxe '''Wortführer orator; fig representante; (Verfechter) propugnator '''Wortgefecht disputa; debatto '''wortgetreu litteral; al littera '''Wortheld heroe a/in parolas '''wortkarg avar de parolas; taciturne '''Wortkargheit taciturnitate '''Wortklauber logomacho '''Wortklauberei logomachia '''Wortlaut tenor, texto; im ~: textualmente; in le original '''wortreich ric de parolas; verbose '''Wortreichtum abundantia de parolas; verbositate '''Wortschatz vocabulario; lexico '''Wortschwall flucto de parolas '''Wortsinn senso litteral '''Wortspiel joco de parolas '''Wortstellung ordine del parolas '''Wortstreit querela de parolas; disputa; altercation '''Wortwechsel vive discussion; disputa '''wortwörtlich parola pro parola '''worum circa de que; circa le qual; del qual; ~ handelt es sich?: de que se tracta (il)? '''worunter sub/inter que/le qual '''worüber super/sur que/le qual; de que; del qual '''woselbst ubi '''wovon de que; del qual '''wovor ante/de que; ante le qual; del qual; ~ fürchtest du dich?: de que ha tu pavor?; que time tu? '''wozu a/pro que; al qual; pro le qual '''Wrack naufragio; restos de un naufragio '''wringen torquer '''Wringmaschine machina de torquer/hydroextraction '''Wucher usura; ~ treiben: usurar '''Wucherer usurero '''wucherisch usurari; ~ aufkaufen: accaparar '''wuchern usurar; (Pflanzen) pullular '''Wucherpreis precio usurari '''Wucherung Med excrescentia, tumor; Bot vegetation rapide '''Wucherzins interesse usurari '''Wuchs crescentia; crescita, crescimento; (Entwicklung) developpamento; (Gestalt) statura; talia '''Wucht inpeto; (Gewicht) peso; mit voller ~: con tote fortia '''wuchten vi pesar; vt sublevar per levator '''wuchtig pesante; fig vehemente, impetuose; (Schlag) violente '''Wulst inflation; (Haar) nodo; Med protuberantia; (zum Ausstopfen) borra '''wulstig inflate; (Lippe) tumide '''wund vulnerate, plagate, ferite; (~gescheuert) excoriate; sich die Füße ~ laufen: excoriar se le pedes per le marcha -sch-; ~e Stelle: plaga; fig ~er Punkt: puncto delicate '''Wundarzt chirurgo '''Wundbalsam balsamo vulnerari '''Wunde vulnere; (Wundfläche) plaga '''Wunder Rel miraculo; (~werk) meravilia; (~ding) prodigio, portento; (seltsame Naturerschei nung) phenomeno; ~ was: qui sape que (cosa); es nimmt mich ~, daß: io stupe que; das ist kein ~: isto es nihil pro stuper; die sieben ~ der Welt: le septe meravilias del mundo '''Wunderarzt charlatan (F) '''wunderbar meraviliose, mirific; (übernatürlich) miraculose; (herrlich) admirabile; (fabelhaft) stupende '''Wunderding prodigio '''Wunderdoktor charlatan (F) '''Wundererscheinung apparition miraculose '''Wunderglaube credentia/fide in le miraculos '''wunderhübsch gratiosissime, charmante sch- '''Wunderkerze cereo meraviliose '''Wunderkind infante prodigio '''Wunderland pais incantate/del meravilias '''wunderlich estranie, bizarre; ~er Kauz: drolle homine '''Wunderlichkeit estranitate, bizarria '''Wundermittel panacea '''Wundermärchen conto phantastic/de fees '''wundern sich ~ über: meraviliar re/de '''wundernehmen es nimmt mich wunder: io stupe; io es surprendite '''wunderschön bellissime; (herrl.) magnific '''Wunderspiegel speculo magic '''Wundertat miraculo '''Wundertier animal prodigiose; fig prodigio, phenomeno '''Wundertäter thaumaturgo '''wundertätig miraculose '''wundervoll meraviliose, admirabile, mirific '''Wunderwelt mundo incantate '''Wunderwerk meravilia '''Wunderzeichen signo miraculose '''Wundfieber febre traumatic/vulnerari '''Wundfläche plaga '''Wundliegen excoriation per decubito '''Wundmal cicatrice '''Wundmittel vulneraria '''Wundpflaster emplastro; vulneraria '''Wundsalbe unguento vulnerari '''Wunsch desiro, desiderio; nach ~: a voluntate; auf ~ (j-s): al demanda (de alicuno); (Glück~) augurio '''Wunschbild ideal '''Wunschheft quaderno de desiderata '''Wunschkonzert concerto de musica requirite (per le auditores) '''wunschlos sin desiros; contente '''Wunschsatz Gram proposition optative '''Wunschtraum ideal, illusion '''Wunschzettel lista de strenas desirate '''Wurf jecto; lanceamento; (Spiel) colpo; (die jungen Tiere) portata, ventrata '''Wurfbahn trajectoria '''Wurfblei plumbo, sonda '''Wurfgeschoss|Wurfgeschoß projectil '''Wurfleine Mar cablo de amarra '''Wurflinie linea de projection '''Wurfmaschine catapulta '''Wurfnetz rete de jectar '''Wurfscheibe disco '''Wurfsendung (Post) imprimitos Pl repartite in massa '''Wurfspeer dardo, lancea '''Wurfspiess|Wurfspieß dardo, lancea '''Wurm verme; (Finger~, Umlauf) panaricio; (fig armes Ding) povrett/o,-a '''wurmabtreibend vermifuge '''wurmen fig roder; das wurmt mich: isto me rode le corde '''Wurmfortsatz appendice '''Wurmfrass|Wurmfraß damno causate per le vermes '''wurmförmig vermiforme '''Wurmloch foramine de verme '''Wurmmehl damno causate per le vermes '''Wurmmittel vermifugo, vermicida '''Wurmstich foramine de verme '''wurmstichig mangiate -dzh- per le vermes; (Früchte) vermose '''wurmähnlich vermicular '''Wurst salsicia; fam das ist mir ~: isto non me importa; isto me lassa indifferente; ~ wider ~: mesura pro mesura; tic pro tac '''wursteln fam travaliar sin enthusiasmo/interesse '''Wursthandlung salsicieria '''Wursthändler salsiciero '''Wurstvergiftung intoxication per ingestion de salsicias; Med botulismo '''Wurstwaren salsicias '''Wurzel radice (a. Math); ~ fassen/schlagen: prender radice; Math ~ ziehen: extraher le radice (quadrate, cubic); Gram radical; (Fuß~) tarso; (Hand~) carpo; gelbe ~: carota; schwarze ~: scorzonera '''Wurzelausziehen extraction de un radice '''Wurzelbehandlung Med tractamento de(l) radice '''Wurzelbildung radication '''Wurzelfaser (Neurol.: Nerven~) radicula, fibrilla '''Wurzelhaut membrana periodontal; ligamento dentari '''Wurzelkeim radicula '''Wurzelknolle (Kartoffel) tuberculo; (Zwiebel) bulbo '''wurzellos sin radices; fig eradicate; sin patria '''wurzeln radicar; fig in et. ~: haber radices in alique '''Wurzelreis germine de radice '''Wurzelschössling germine de radice '''Wurzelstock stirpe '''Wurzelwerk radices Pl '''Wurzelwort radice, (parola) radical '''Wurzelzeichen (signo) radical '''Wust massa confuse; chaos '''Wut rabie, rage; furor, furia; in ~ geraten: inrabiar/inragiar -dzh- (se); in ~ bringen: poner/mitter in furor; inrabiar, inragiar -dzh-; vor ~ schäumen: spumar de rabie/rage '''Wutanfall accesso de rabie/rage/furor '''wutentbrannt furibunde; inflammate de rabie/rage '''wuterfüllt furibunde; inflammate de rabie/rage '''wutschnaubend spumante de rabie/rage X-Beine gambas genu(s) valge (ad intra) x-beliebig e-e ~e Linie: un linea qualcunque X- beliebiger non importa qui x-mal io non sape quante vices X- Strahlen radios X x-te ~ Potenz: potentia x; j-m ein X für ein U vormachen: dupar alicuno; vender catto pro lepore '''wächsern ceree, de cera '''Wächter guardiano, guarda '''Wächterhäuschen guarita '''wägbar ponderabile, pesabile '''wägen pesar, ponderar '''wählbar eligibile '''Wählbarkeit eligibilitate '''wählen seliger; Pol eliger; vi votar; (notgedrungen) optar; Tel facer/componer le numero; Adj gewählt: culte '''Wähler elector '''Wählerin electrice '''wählerisch exigente, meticulose; (im Essen) delicate '''Wählerschaft corpore electoral '''Wählscheibe Tel disco numerate '''wähnen creder erroneemente; imaginar se '''währen durar; (fortfahren zu sein) continuar '''während Präp durante; Bw durante que; dum, donec '''währenddessen intertanto, interdum, interea '''Währung (valor del) moneta; valuta; (Geld~ usw) standard; (Dauer) duration '''Währungsfonds fundo monetari '''Währungsreform reforma monetari '''Währungsverfall depreciation monetari '''Wäldchen silvetta, boschetto '''wälzen rolar, revolver; sich im Kote ~: rolar se in le fango; et. von sich ~: discargar se de alique; sich ~ vor Lachen: esser convellite per rider; torquer se de riso '''Wärme calor; (Zustand) caldo; zwei Grad ~: duo grados supra zero '''Wärmeapparat calefactor '''Wärmeaufnahme absorption de calor '''Wärmeeinheit caloria; unitate thermic calor '''Wärmeelektrizität thermoelectricitate '''wärmeerzeugend calorific '''Wärmeerzeugung production de calor; calorification '''Wärmegrad grado de calor; temperatura '''Wärmehalle calefactorio public '''Wärmelehre thermologia '''Wärmeleiter conductor de(l) calor '''Wärmemesser m thermometro '''Wärmemessung thermometria, calorimetria '''wärmen calefacer '''Wärmeregler thermostato '''Wärmespeicher accumulator thermic '''Wärmestrahlung irradiation thermic '''wärmeverbreitend calorifere '''Wärmeübergang transmission de calor '''Wärmflasche bottilia con aqua calde/calide '''Wärter guardiano; Med infirmero '''Wärterhäuschen guarita (Bahn: de guarda-linea) '''Wärterin guardiana; Med infirmera '''Wäsche (Waschen) lixivia, lavatura, lavanda; (Zeug) linage; (große) ~ haben: lixiviar; reine ~ anziehen: mitter subvestimentos munde; in die ~ geben: dar al lavanda/a lavar '''Wäschebeutel sacco a pannos/subvestimentos (immunde: schmutzig) '''Wäschefabrik fabrica de blancheria '''Wäschegeschäft magazin de blancheria Hemden) camiseria '''Wäscheklammer pincia/cavilio pro subvestimentos/pannos lavate '''Wäscheleine corda pro subvestimen tos/pannos lavate '''Wäschemangel f calandra '''Wäschenäherin sutrice de blanco/blancheria '''Wäscher lavandero '''Wäscherei lavanderia '''Wäscherin lavandera '''Wäscherolle calandra '''wässerig aquose; plen de aqua; Med serose; fig insipide; (j-m) den Mund ~ machen: facer venir le aqua in bucca '''wässern (gießen) rigar, aquar; (einweichen) imbiber, poner in molle; (be~) irrigar; Phot lavar; vi ihm ~ die Augen: ille ha lacrimas (in le oculos) '''wöchentlich septimanal, hebdomadari; Adv cata septimana; dreimal ~: tres vices per septimana '''Wöchnerin puerpera '''Wöchnerinnenheim maternitate '''wölben arcar; Arch fabricar a volta '''Wölbung volta; curvatura '''Wölfin lupa '''wölfisch lupin '''Wörtchen paroletta; Gram particula; ein ~ mitzureden haben: haber le derecto de exprimer su opinion '''Wörterbuch dictionario '''Wörterbuchschreiber lexicographo '''Wörterverzeichnis vocabulario; glossario '''wörtlich litteral, textual; Adv al (pede del) littera '''Wühlarbeit Pol agitation clandestin '''wühlen excavar, foder; Pol agitar (le spiritos); fomentar le revolta '''Wühler excavator; Pol agitator '''Wühlerei Pol agitation clandestin '''wühlerisch subversive, seditiose '''Wühlmaus campaniol '''wünschbar desirabile '''Wünschelrute virga magic/divinatori '''Wünschelrutengänger rhabdomante '''wünschen desirar, desiderar; (j-m et.) augurar '''wünschenswert desirabile '''Würde dignitate; (Amt) grado: (Hoheit u. Adel) nobilitate; (Ernst) gravitate; akademische ~: grado universitari '''würdelos indigne '''Würdelosigkeit conducta indigne '''Würdenträger dignitario '''würdevoll dignificate, dignitose; grave, nobile '''würdig digne (de); (ehr~) respectabile '''würdigen appreciar; j-n keiner Antwort ~: non dignar responder ad alicuno '''Würdigung appreciation; Lit critica '''Würfel dato; Geom cubo; der ~ ist gefallen; le sorte es decidite; (La) alea iacta est (Caesar) '''Würfelbecher cuppetta (pro datos) '''Würfelbrett tabuliero '''würfelförmig cubiforme '''würfelig cubic '''würfeln jocar al datos; vt secar in parve datos '''Würfelspiel joco de datos '''Würfelspieler jocator de datos '''Würfelspielerin jocatrice de datos '''Würfelzucker sucro/saccharo in morsellos '''würgen vt strangular; (Bissen) ingorgar; vi u. sich ~: suffocar; an et. ~: non poter glutir alique '''Würgengel angelo exterminator '''Würger Ornith lanio; (Mörder) strangulator '''würgerisch exterminatori '''Würgfalke (falcon) lanario '''Würgknebel garrote (Sp) '''Würstchen salsicietta '''Würstel salsicietta '''Würze specie, condimento, aromate; (Brauerei) musto; fig puncta; verve, sapor '''Würzelchen radicella '''würzen condir; (dem Geruch nach) aromatisar '''würzig aromatic '''wüst deserte; (unbebaut) inculte; (wirr) confuse; (Leben) dissolute; (roh) rude; (unordentl.) disordinate '''Wüste deserto; zur ~ machen: devastar '''Wüstenei deserto '''Wüstling libertino '''wüten inrabiar, inragiar -dzh-; furer; esser furiose/in furor; (Sturm) discatenar se; Krankh regnar '''wütend furiose, furente; rabiose, ragiose -dzh-; ~ werden: inrabiar/inragiar -dzh- (se); ~ machen: poner/mitter in furor; inrabiar, inragiar -dzh- '''Wüterich homine furiose; (blutdürstiger Tyrann) tyranno sanguinari